totes a demon seeded batch
by alexinasandwich
Summary: Jacob and Leah against all odds romancey/goodness no rennesmee please review. :
1. Chapter 1

It was an average morning; I woke up to the sound of my alarm echoing through the house and the distant tweeting of the birds in the trees. Well looks like I was alone again I thought as I got up and peered out of the window to see my dad's car gone. Mum was at work and Seth was going to school soon so I had the whole day to myself, 'cept what did I want to do today, roam around la push nope didn't sound to thrilling. Gahh trust my parents to pick la push to shack up for the rest of their life, yeah there's a beach but no sun. It's like living under a rock here, no, wait even a rock seemed more tempting.

I shuffled across my room, pulling on my dressing gown as I went and sliding my feet into my slippers, running down the stairs into our kitchen.

"so you ain't left then..." I said to Seth, who was sat on a kitchen stool shuffling cornflakes into his mouth, sat next to him was Jacob also eating my cornflakes in my house.

"Mornin' to you to Leah, what you plan on doing today"

"I dunno jump off a cliff maybe that or sit in and watch Dracula on demand oh wait I could just run to the Cullen's!"

"Haha you got out the right side of the bed then...."

Jacob said pushing his bowl in front of him.

"Eee-ughhh, get and wash that don't think I'm here to run around after you." As I said this I scooped a bowl out of the cupboard and poured a bowl of cookie crisp, taking a seat opposite Seth.

"Haha well, you will be when we're married..."

"Don't fool yourself Jacob black that I would ever settle for a bloodsuckers leftovers"

"You keep telling yourself that" he said smugly as he washed his bowl in the sink then leaving it on the side to dry. Seth just shuffling the last of his cornflakes in his mouth scooted over to the sink and placed his bowl there.

"I'm off see you later Lee..." he said grabbing his bag and scooting out the door.

"Bye Seth, Jake" I said as I put my feet up on the opposite chair. "oh we need pineapple juice, we're all out"

"Will do Leah". And with that the door closed behind them leaving me on my own for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- because I wanted to update quickly 

Leah's POV

"I will be positive... oh who am I kiddin' I am a social reject."

I sat in front of my mirror after breakfast "trying" to make myself feel better, and think of something to do with my pathetic life. I pulled myself up, throwing my dressing gown off I stomped into the bathroom....

"NOOOO..."

There lay on the floor was Seth's towel in my bathroom. The mutt was dead, he'll have to deal with my 'effing and blindin' when he gets home. Shuffling my way out onto the landing, I kicked open the door to the other bathroom and stormed in.

After my suppose to be "calming" shower which didn't work I shuffled my way across the landing into my bedroom slamming the door behind me. Towelling dry my hair and tying it in a messy pony, I pulled on a hooded jacket and my sweats and almost ran out of the house.

Same boring trees, same neighbour with the horrible striped shorts that do nothing for his complexion-

OMG I sound like Alice Cullen eughhh.

Speak of the devil she is- "WAIT A MINUTE!"

Why the hell is Alice and Emmett rolling down the cliffs in La push, shouting kick ass Pete.  
Well like I said a usual morning.

My feet pulled me towards the woods, were I pulled of my clothes and phased.

"Ahhh great... Leah." Oh how I loved being with Paul's thought just making my day better, with his ridiculously simple thoughts.

"Hey you realised I just heard what you said..."

"Yeah you were meant to..."

"Ahhh, how you make me laugh Lee."

"Jared? I thought you weren't supposed to be running."

"Yeah, well so did I until Sam called this morning and said he needed me to patrol for him."

"Guess he's too busy with Emily."

Trust Paul to bring them up, he would say it when he's not close enough to receive a bite of his hind leg.

"Cheap shot Paul." Ah Jared saw right through his plan as well. Paul just made me so angry but not just with my problems, I'm all stacked up with Jake's complaints about the fact Paul ran off with his sister.

"Ah so little Jacob confides in you, cute, maybe you could run off and tell him Pauls picking on you I'm sure he'd jump to your defence. " And with that Paul rounded in on me out of nowhere, and I pounced.

Haha not my best, but some great idea's in there from my pallieee Alice. You should check out her work -Falling from the sky. Please review x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wrote this late at night so sorry for any mistakes.

Leah's POV

"Okay, fine just let go-"Jared realised me and I backed off not wanting his wolf teeth gripping at my neck again.

I turned to look at Paul wincing at the slight twinge of where he'd bit me; at least I'd got in a couple of good swipes.

"I'll give you that Leah; you certainly can stick up for yourself..."

"Didn't I tell you so," and with that I turned and ran off cringing over the pain in my leg.

When I got to my garden I phased back pulling on my sweats and hooded jacket before coming out of the cover under the trees and walking up my path.

I pushed open the door and strode into the living room to find, Jake and Seth playing on the x-box while embry and quil cheered them on from the sofa.

"Oh, hey Leah, your pineapple juice is in the fridge... Jake you cheat, you can't do that... JAKE."

"Don't hate the player hate the game..."

Taking that as my signal to leave I pushed my way past them and into the kitchen.

Where I pulled out the pineapple juice and poured myself a glass to take my two painkillers with as my leg was seriously hurting.

After that I sat down, gingerly placing my leg on the opposite stool to take a look at the damage, it had begun to heal, scabbing over but blood still ran down my leg; the skin around it was all broken and bruised.

"Hey lea- what the heck happened to you!"

Jacob rushed over grabbing my leg in a vice like grip so I wouldn't pull away, and began to look at the damage for himself.

"How the hell did you do this?"

"Well me and Paul... and-"

"Paul did this!"

Jacob's face suddenly became thunderous as he'd figured out what happened.

"Wait till I.... run with 3 legs... absolute dick" I heard Jacob mumble under his breath as he reached up to the cupboard above his head and pulled out the first aid kit.

He knelt down in front of me placing my leg on top of his and began to wrap it up in the bandage, being as gentle as he could his firm hands resting on my leg.

"How's that , okay ?" he suddenly looked up at me through his eyelashes his dark eyes widening slightly, his teeth gently biting down on his lip as he looked at me waiting for an answer his eyes scrutinizing my face as for any sign of discomfort.

"Lee?"

"Oh yeah its fine... thanks Jake."

As I said this I felt a slight blush run across my cheeks so I bent my head forward letting my hair fall around my face. I could see Jacob's hand edging towards my face but before it got there a shout came out from across the room.

"Jake where's my drink- HANG ON A MINUTE"

Seth's cheeks suddenly turned red as he'd put 2 and 2 together and got 5. It's not until he saw my leg bandaged up that he snapped out of the idea of mine and Jacob's secret rendezvous.

"Leeee what happened"

He rushed over to kneel beside Jacob. Ha it looked like they were praying to me I loved this new authority, I bet this is what Sam felt like with his bitches listening to his orders.

"Leeee, snap out of it, what happened?"

His face was twisted in worry, as he tried to find any give away to my injury.

"Me and Paul.... it got out of hand... DON'T YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THIS"

"TELL HIM ABOUT, THIS I'LL SWING FOR HIM LEE"

"Gahh Seth leave it will you."

I gently pulled my leg out of Jacob's grip and limped my way across to go upstairs to my room.

But before I could leave Jacob grabbed my hand, was it just me or did fireworks just set off in the room.

"Seth's right this is out of hand, what did Sam do?"

"What ... Oh, Sam wasn't there Jared was filling in and don't worry he pulled me off."

With that I flashed them a cheesy grin and strode up the stairs going easy on my bad leg.

Like I said late at night, First one I did by myself  
*happy dances*

Please feel free to review it would make my day,

Will try and update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay my first go at Jacob's point of view, I hope you enjoy! By the way this is chapter 3 but in Jacob's point of view x

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

I was sat, alongside Seth, on the sofa playing some overrated game on his Xbox. The day was well... quiet, I didn't bicker with Leah, there were no wolf duties I had to do, and next to that school was almost a death sentence eughhh.

I was just taking Seth's character down, when the door slammed shut. Jumping out of my thoughts I turned towards the door to see Leah, looking slightly Angry I might add, her eyes gazing across the room and landing on quil and embry in the corner.

"Oh, hey Leah, your pineapple juice is in the fridge... Jake you cheat, you can't do that... JAKE."

"Don't hate the player hate the game..." I said dragging my eyes away from Leah as she pushed her way across the room and into the kitchen.

I turned back to the screen to see that I'd ... Lost?

Darn that Leah distracting me like that.  
"Em your go" I said holding the control out for him. He snatched away happily planting his fat ass between me and Seth so we were almost hanging over the edge off the sofa.

"Anyone fancy a drink?" I said pulling myself off, and standing up waiting for an answer.

"yeh, I'll have anything... Game on embry!" Seth said as the games starting music blared through the room.

I walked through to the kitchen not really bothered about the game anymore, when I saw Leah on the chair examining A bite on her leg, it looked like a fuckin' shark came and took a bite out of her leg, Why IS THERE A BLOODY HUGE MESS ON MY LITTLE LEAHS KNEE.

"hey lea- What the heck happened to you!"

I rushed over and grabbed her leg in my hands not tight but tight enough that she wouldn't pull away.

"How the hell did you do this?"

"Well me and Paul... and-"

Paul did this. Paul had fought with Leah. Bitten her and left her injured, what the fuck was he playing at. I could feel myself getting angry I needed to calm down.

"Paul did this!

I turned behind me to reach for the first aid kit so I could bandage Leah's leg.

"wait till I get him he'll be running with three legs the absolute dick!" I mumbled under my breath, as I kneeled down in front of Leah placing her leg on top of mine and began to wrap the bandage round her leg.

"how's that, Okay?" I said looking up at her, her mouth hung open in ...Shock, awe? I gazed up at her biting my lip at her sudden loss of words, this was not like Leah at all. In fact it was the opposite.

"lee?"

"Oh yeah its fine... thanks Jake."

She looked at me suddenly as a pink smudged her cheeks, looking down suddenly her hair fell in front of her face.

Shit was she ... blushing? Was Leah Clearwater actually experiencing emotion.

No it's the light it has to be there's no way on earth that she blushing, it's as common as... it's just not right.

I lifted my hand up so I could sweep away the hair across her face when a very annoying voice at this moment in time broke our silence.

"Jake where's my drink- HANG ON A MINUTE"

Seth's hands suddenly clenched into fists as he got the wrong end of the stick thinking I'd run out here to seduce his sister, it's not until his eyes fell on Leah's bandaged leg that he snapped out of the idea of kicking my ass.

"Leeee what happened"

Seth ran over kneeling beside me nudging me slightly as if to say move away from my sister bitch, but I sat firm leaving my hands on Leah's leg.

"Leeee, snap out of it, what happened?"

Leah looked up the pink tint still faintly on her cheeks she looked embarrassed.

Seth on the other looked major worried his eyebrows so low they must have covered his eyes.

"Me and Paul.... it got out of hand... DON'T YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THIS"

"TELL HIM ABOUT, THIS I'LL SWING FOR HIM LEE"

I had to agree with Seth, Paul was going to pay, but if anyone was going to bite his ass for this it would be me.

"Gahh Seth leave it will you."

With that she pulled her leg out of my grip and looked me in the eye.

Please tell me my lip did not just quiver.

She turned and limped to leave the room, but I grabbed her arm, she twisted around so fast she probably got rushed. I could feel my stomach doing summersaults at the feeling of holding hands with Leah, stupid teenage hornyness. Right I was supposed to be speaking please don't stutter.

"Seth's right, this is out of hand, What did Sam do?"

"What ... Oh, Sam wasn't there Jared was filling in and don't worry he pulled me off."

With that she gave a cheesy grin and turned around and stalked up the stairs, leaving my arm held out in mid-air.

I put it down quickly and stared up the stairs after her thinking what the fuck just happened?

YAY i had major writers block during this

So to me major accomplishment

*Pats back*

Thanks to everyone at dinner for the ideas they will be in there

Dedicated to hajjir for her amazing review,

You made me lol a lot it made my day thank you

Please review and recommend :)


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Leah's POV, I think the last chapter didn't go to bad please review on whether you would like me to write Jacob style again :)

Dedicated to chandini who came up with the idea she's the bees knees ;)

Big thank you to Alice Your an inspiration, with your ideas

This one's for you :)

Chapter 5

I almost ran up the stairs, well not technically due to the pain in my leg but mentally I was running so fast I would have gone right through the wall.

I "flew" into my room closing the door behind me and sunk down onto the floor.

WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST HAPPENED!

I was blushing over Jacob black, the depressing bloodsucker lover who fell instantly to Sam's orders as if his life depended on it. He was Sam's bitch for god sake. I should not be feeling fireworks and longing it's wrong.

I threw my head back recklessly forgetting the door behind me. I squinted out through my watering eyes, I needed to be distracted, but what to do... TV.

I picked up the remote and turned the telly on,

An epic love story,

Love during summer,

Couples holding hands,

SEX ON THE BEACH;

"Ahhh why is everything about love!"

I limped over to my bedside table and picked up a random magazine.

The front page said:

Eloped in England?

"I flipped through drastic weight loss due to a broken heart",

"How to check if he's Mr. Right",

"What your bedroom says about your love life"

How to dress for a first date",

"Ahhh" I threw the magazine across the floor it landed on a real life story:

"My man was a wolf"

God she has nooooo idea.

"I pushed myself up on my hands and "leg", and stalked across to the window, mum wasn't home yet probably working late again, and dad was over at Billy's with Charlie watching some match, then going late night fishing apparently there going to bite tonight.

The door swung open behind me.

"Yeah mums not home yet, I was thinking pizza just me you and Jake what you think"

"I'm not hungry get what you want" I said still staring half heartedly out of the window,

Was it possible my neighbour didn't own a mirror? I mean he couldn't possibly think that those shorts were nice.

"Suit yourself then." He said stalking back out the room."SHE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING JAKE." He shouted down the stairs.

I stalked over to my bed falling back onto my bed, my head sinking into the cushions, why was I so worried it, was a reaction to my leg, there was no way I was falling for Jake. Was there?

"Why aren't you eating?" I flew up quickly to see Jacob leaning against my door, standing smugly his t shirt just skimming his low jeans, so there was a cheeky flash of the Calvin kliens. His lips tugging up to a heart melting grin- AND WHAT AM I SAYING!

"Do you mind, you could have knocked, what if I was doing something private?"

Okay I admit it that was like something really silly to say especially to some stupid horny teenager why Leah WHY?

"What's your idea of Private Leah?"

I could of hit my head of the wall, lesson learnt Jacob's one hell of a horny bitch, DISTRACT.

"Why are you here?" there sounds normal right OMG I'm talking to myself.

"You're not eating, Why?" did he seriously care; he was getting more pizza either way he should be down there waiting at the door like a dog for the postman. Great, images of Jake chasing the postman.

"LEE?"

"I'm not hungry okay, what you going to do force feed me now go get out."

I threw a pillow at him.

"Ouch Lee," he rubbed his arm he was taking the piss, his grin spreading wider as he stared wide eyed and pretended to be hurt.

I jumped up off the bed launching for him, he caught me in his arms and all thought left my mind as his hands slid round my waist holding me close to him, I could sense the change of mood automatically, as Jake's head began to become seriously close to mine.

"Jake pizza's here!" Seth shouted up the stairs I jumped falling from Jakes arms.

"Leah" he knelt down and helped me up his eyes never leaving mine. GOD I NEED TO BLINK.

"Jake get your furry butt down here already!"

Jake gave me an exasperated look hesitating slightly at my doorway turning around then walking then coming back.

"JAKEEEE!"

I gave a sort of nod as if to say go before he comes up here

"Sorry leeee." He whispered before running down the stairs.

I closed the door behind me and slid down it gripping the TV remote between my hands.

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed before throwing the remote across the room.

I was falling for Jacob.

Ha how I'd love to land in his arm's ;)

Updated quickly, chose this over history homework

REWARD WITH REVIEW? :)

Again thanks for the inspiration

Will update soon *pinky promise* x


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to my friend chandini

Who joint wrote this and hajjir for our laughs in maths :)

Chapter 6

Leah's POV

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night pretending to sleep after numerous visits from Jake and Seth.

Seth would just glance through the door, whereas Jake would come in and stroke my cheek hesitating on whether to leave or stay.

I don't know why but I could feel myself smiling inside obviously not physically or it would give away my charade.

It was about 7am when I woke to the sound of my mum's voice.

"Lee I'm leaving!" I rolled over clutching the pillow to my chest and fell to the floor.

Well THAT woke me up.

"I'll probably be home late again, bye love!"

I grabbed my dressing gown, hurtling down the stairs towards the smell of bacon.

"Hey Leah..." Jacob grinned. How could he sit there and NOT feel awkward, there with his smug smile and low jeans, and baggy t-shirt- SNAP OUT OF IT.

"J-Jake" I managed to mumble, omg how stupid do I sound.

"And how are you this fine mornin'" was he taking the piss.

"I'm great, -Seth did you make me any breakfast" I tried to change the subject.

"erm, well... lee I didn't know you were going to be up see... and-"

"its fine, I'll have cornflakes." I said getting up and walking over to the cupboard,  
MY LEGS ARE TREMBLING, STOP IT DARNED LEGS!

Great Jacob was sat near the cupboard with the bowls in, and to get past well it was impossible without contact.

"Erm, Jake... could you pass me a bowl?

He leant down, OMG dragging my eyes away I pretended to be interested on the pattern on the counter.

"here you go lee." He said passing me the bowl his hand resting on my longer than it needed to.

I looked up omg his dark eyes stared intently into mine, deep, deep eyes and the grin.

"lee you gonna take it" Seth said breaking through my thoughts, DAMN HIM!

I took the bowl from his hands, giving him an apologetic smile.

We all sat down for our breakfast me and Jake sitting opposite each other.

Seth was rabbiting on about something obviously not noticing the awkwardness n the room.

Either I was a brilliant actress or Seth was really dumb. It was probably the second option.

I heard the clattering off plates going in the sink which pulled me out of absurd thoughts.

"we're off see you lee, LEE?"

"yeah right... bye" I said standing up to go wash the dishes that they hadn't.

I heard them leaving, I'm not going to look back, don't look...

My eyes flew around finding Jacob's his eyes staring right back, his mouth pulling up into a smile as mine responded.

"Jake you comin' or what?" why, WHY someone ... always ... HIM interrupted.  
well he does live here...

Well he could take a hint- and why am I arguing in my head.

"good he said as he pushed his way out the door complainin' 'bout slow pokes.

I leant against the counter as Jacob pushed his school stuff into his bag and crossed the room.

WHY WAS HE COMING TOWARDS ME?

He stood in front of me his cheeks slightly pinker than normal as he stared sheepishly.

"err... bye lee"

As he said this he planted his lips on mine gently, before turning and leaving the door, winking as he closed the door behind him, breaking into a run to catch up with Seth.

OMG I was hyperventilating!

Chandini's idea

Big thanks to hajjir for the Calvin kliens love. ;)

Please review x


	7. Chapter 7

Owkay going to try Jacob's POV again

So here goes nothing x

Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

Could school get any more boring the only thing on my mind was Leah, and the look of shock on her face once I'd kissed her, but could I have got anymore dumb?

I kissed her right before school which lead me to not pay attention throughout the day, so I made stupid mistakes.

"What's the capital of England Mr. Black?"

Thinking it was an English lesson I stupidly replied "erm E?"

Which lead to an uproar of the class and Seth giving me a suspicious eye.

I was sat at the dinner table alongside Seth, who was currently eating an apple.

"What's on your mind dude?" Your sister, no wait I couldn't say that.

"Nothing... why?" Was I that obvious, did he know I hadn't been listening since the moment his sister walked into the kitchen this mornin'.

"Because, you haven't noticed those two girls over there who have been waving so much their arms could have fell off"

I turned to where he was looking to see two pretty girls waving our way, they were nothing compared to Leah though.

I was about to look away when they suddenly began to run over.

"Hey Jake" A blond one said as she sat down beside me looping her arm through mine. "I'm Carol" she said giggling into my ear, wait I knew her; was this the carol Seth liked?

I looked to Seth and raised my eyebrow he glared back answering my question. I tried to shake my arm out of hers but failed as she held on tightly giggling into my ear again.

"Sit down Kelly" she said laughing into my ear again, this was beginning to get annoying.

Kelly sat down not happily though as she glared at Carol as if to say let's go bitch, but carol just turned away and began to speak again as Kelly let out a Huge sigh.

I knew what she felt like I didn't want to be here either.

"So Jake, You were really funny in geography your answer was a crack up." She said as she laughed again.

"Erm ... thanks" I said cautiously; quite startled at the deep growl that came from Seth's side of the table and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Kelly; though by the look on her face it could have been.

Carol seemed to notice this as well; as she gave Kelly a look and Kelly simply glared back.

"So Jake," Carol said turning back to me as if Kelly wasn't there. "Do you want to come bowling this weekend?" She laughed down my ear.

NO. NEVER. If I had any say in this I was going to be over at Seth's house all weekend.

"Erm, I can't ... I'm busy this weekend- look sorry I have to go."

I unhooked my arm from hers and stood up pulling my bag over my shoulder.

Kelly looked smug as if to say ha bitch he doesn't like you, he loves Leah Clearwater.

"And there's the guy who's interested in you" I pointed towards Seth who's cheeks turned scarlet before turning and walking off.

I could not cope with another afternoon of lessons. I had to get out of here and quickly.

I turned towards the fields, breaking into a sprint as I flung myself over the gate.

I carried on running, unbuckling my belt and kicking off my shoes. Almost tripping over my pants as they fell to the floor. I pulled them off and did the same with my t-shirt and shoved them into my bag before leaving it here to find when I come back.

I phased and began sprinting into the woods thinking of the trees around me not wanting any of the pack to see what I was really thinking about.

Only to be greeted by one person's thoughts.

Leah?

She changed her thoughts immediately picturing wellies and cornflakes and puppies.

It was too late though I had seen what she had been thinking and now I was thinking about it.

Last night, me stroking her cheek, hesitating in the doorway. Crap she'd been awake.

She was thinking she was a good actress,

What the hell.

She was thinking of this morning, when my hand was on hers, Seth lurking in the room and the kiss. Ahhh it came up.

Leah's face came up in my thoughts her cheeks blushing, her lip quivering.

She could hear me thinking this GOD.

Leah saw her face in my thoughts and instantly shied away, thinking only of the trees around her and before I knew it her thoughts were gone.

I slowed down now letting my thoughts flow free and easily.

*****

I ran for at least an hour before arriving back at the clearing.

I phased back and pulled my clothes on. It was 4 o clock so everyone would be on their way home.

I found my feet pulling me towards the Clearwater's house and before I knew it I was letting myself through the door into the kitchen.

Leah was sat at the table, her head in her hands a sweet smile crossing her confused face.

She glanced up at the sound of the door closing, and looked at me, her lips pulling up into a shy grin, but a grin none the less.

I found my lips following as I to beamed back.

"Erm, Hey Jake..." Ha she was a lot less awkward than this morning; now I felt awkward; after all I'd made the first move. She gestured with her hand for me to sit down.

I walked across to the table my legs trembling.

"Soooooo..." I said. God this was bad.

She got up from the table and walked to the fridge.

"Drink?" God now I knew what she felt like this morning, when I teased her it was awful.

She opened the pineapple juice and poured herself a glass, staring, waiting... SHIT how do I answer.

"Jake?" She leant against the counter smugly tilting her head. Her hair falling to one side, and a gorgeous scent of mangos, wafted my way.

"Err... Owkay." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She walked towards me glancing out the window.

"Here you go" she said and passed me a glass, then she sweetly pushed her lips to mine, I instantly responded.

But it was over to quickly as she pulled away and sat back down, just as the door flew open and Seth came in.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Alice for the idea, you're the cat's pyjamas!**

**Chapter 8**

**Leah's POV**

"Hey Leah" Seth said distractingly, before glancing over at Jake an infuriating look on his face.  
"Where the hell did you get too!"

God Seth was pissed; Coz Jake had bailed on him?

I looked over at Jake who raised an eyebrow slightly, and I had to muffle my laugh.

"Sorry bro, I was just leaving you with carol... so how'd it go?"

"Eughhh, Carol stropped away although her friend Kelly seemed nice."

His sudden change of mood was astonishing; I had to turn my laughing fit into a cough.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob trying not to laugh.

"Well next time don't just leave dude."

"Sure, sure."

Trademark Jake.

"I'm going to get changed be down in a minute."

Nooooo Seth don't leave not now.

Seth left the room and I and Jacob were left alone.

I got up and walked into the living room flicking the TV on to some random channel, not paying any attention.

Why were we always left alone when we didn't want to be?

Jacob came into the room glancing around the room, DAMN.

The armchair was stacked up with clothes and papers, the only spare seat being next to me. On the loveseat.

He shifted over and sat down beside me; I glanced up at him and smiled to show no sign of discomfort.

"Lee, why are we watching a documentary on werewolves, you know all the stuff they say is fake."

I glanced at the screen, to find a wolf howling at the full moon.

"Bloody stereotypes" Jake muttered under his breath.

I don't know why but I found myself laughing, and then a couple of second later Jacob was laughing with me all awkwardness gone.

"I wonder what else they think wolves do." I said through laughter, as Jacob grabbed the remote to turn it up.

When he grabbed the remote off me he kept hold of my arm and pulled me closer so that I was resting under his arm. I stayed there comfortably, just slightly curious about whether he realised Seth would be back in a minute.

Ahhh what the hey, I rested my head against his chest, and tried to be interested in the documentary, but god he smelt HEAVENLY!

A mixture of vanilla and pineapple and,

I could feel the muscles through his shirt, WOW!

I could also hear Seth's feet up on the landing.

DAMN YOU!

I pulled away when he started down the stairs and Jacob let go of my hand.

We glanced at each other apologetically, wondering when we would be able to be like this again.

Seth came bursting through the door, almost pulling the handle of with him.

Jacob had managed to put a normal programme on so we looked interested.

"Jake I think I left my game at embry's, I'm just gonna get it, back in a bit yeah?"

Seth was really dumb we could of been ripping each other's clothes off and he would of smiled and not noticed.

PLEASE LET ME NEVER THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN JAKE CAN READ MY THOUGHTS.

The door closed, and again I was under Jacob's arm my head leaning against his chest.

We sat in silence it was comfortable though, like we were screaming our thoughts to each other.

"You know I never really thought about this lee, but am sort of glad it worked out this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and me did you ever see it happening." He laughed under his breath.

"I guess, not, but growing up with a dad that said anything is possible... I still wouldn't believe this."

Jacob laughed again this time I joined in.

"You know if we told anyone about us they would think it's a joke" I said.

"Ahhhhhh, so there is an 'us'?" Trust Jake.

I looked up at him his eyes gentle, his skin soft.

I looked away and said "sure, Sure."

He laughed again. "it sounds better when you say it."

"So it should!"

We sat together until I heard Seth coming up the path with Embry and Quil.

Me and Jake pulled apart with a sigh, just wanting to be in each other's arms.

I sat with them for a bit but after a while I went upstairs.

Ahhh, I turned the TV on so I could watch the werewolf documentary, it was so fun to laugh at their mistakes, and it made me think about Jacob.

Then I went to lie down on my bed playing catch with my remote then. SMACK.

*****

"Lee, LEAH! Oh god my Head hurts.

"Owwwww" I opened my eyes to see Jake, Seth, Embry and Quil all leaning over me. "Some breathing space please."

"Yeah same old Leah." I smacked Quil's arm.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"

"You knocked yourself out with the remote" when Seth said this Embry and Quil started laughing.

"OUT!" I shouted. "Know before I make you!"

Jacob grabbed me under the arms and helped me up.

"Your Owkay right?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice, but Seth was just as concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I felt my head to find a little lump.

God they were such girls.

We were walking down the stairs; Jacob insisted on helping me down, not that I minded.

The door flew open and Sam walked in.

"Ahhhhhh- lee what happened!"

"Nothing!" I shook my hand away from Jacob's and stalked into the living room, grabbing a controller off Quil.

Seth, Sam and Jake came in after me.

"well I'd just thought I'd let you know, you're all off duty tomorrow as there will be a wolf party down at La push beach!" Sam tried to say it excitedly. It didn't work.

"Great." As I said this the games music blared. "Ha you lost embry!"

"Coz, I let you..." he said.

"Well I'll be going I'll see you all there tomorrow."

Sam left and I chucked the controller to Seth who wanted to play.

I sat across the room pretending to read some magazine, which Seth pointed out was upside down, but really I watched Jacob smiling at the thought of an 'us'.

**To hajjir get well soon I miss you :)  
REVIEW SIV VOUS PLAIT (PLEASE)**


	9. Chapter 9

**For hajjir and chandini because there the bee's knee's**

**With a big thanks to Alice coz I owed it to her _ **

**Chapter 9**

**Leah's POV**

I sat up in my room, looking out onto the moon setting into the ocean, the water shimmering and glittery, before going to sleep at about one.

Jake and Seth were still down stairs playing the game, when mum came back and shooed them off to bed.

*****

I turned over in my bed opening my eyes, and woke up to see a face beside me sitting on my chair.

"God you just scared the shit out of me!"

Jake laughed quietly under his breath, leaning over to rest his head in his hands on my bed.

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

I sat up slightly trying to smother down my hair that looked like I'd been electrocuted.

"Jake what are you doing in here!"

"Seth's still sleeping like a baby."  
I looked over at the clock.

"No wonder it's only 6am what are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep..." He shrugged his shoulders slightly." What are you doing awake?"

"You woke me" I said teasingly, getting up off the bed, not fully awake yet so I was staring out of squinty eyes.

"Where you going lee?" He said getting up as well and coming to stand beside me, Curiosity written all over his face.

"It would look a bit suspicious if Seth found us in here wouldn't it, Come on downstairs."

I walked over to my desk grabbing my dressing gown of my swingy chair and pulling on my slippers.

Jake just watched me a sly smile on his face, I suddenly felt self conscious.

"What?"

He shook his head and gestured for me to go first as we walked out of the door.

I walked through into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Bacon sandwich?"

"Yeh I'd like a bacon sandwich."

We sat in silence; the only sound heard was the sound of the bacon sizzling. I passed him his plate when the breakfast was ready and went and sat opposite him.

"So, looks like good weather for the wolf party..."

"You're going?" I scoffed under my breath, taking a bite from my sandwich, so the melted butter ran down my chin.

He laughed and wiped it up with his thumb.

"Yeah... and so are you."

"I am, I now" I said teasingly leaning forward slightly, so I was 'in your face'.

"Hell yeah you didn't think I was gonna go on my own did you, silly Leah..."

I slapped him gently, and he pretended it hurt.

"If you expect me to jump into your arms again it ain't happenin'."

He laughed, and then became all serious again. "But you will come won't you?"

He made his eyes wide and pleading. How could you say no to that?

The answer is you can't.

"I suppose so," I sighed. "Seth would have probably dragged me there anyway."

He laughed again, and I took a bite of my sandwich.

"What have you done with my brother he's normally down the stairs as soon as the bacon starts sizzling... You didn't drug him?"

He laughed again, before replying. "Of course not I guess he's tired out that's all, besides..." He leant closer and continued in a whisper."He called Kelly last night and invited her to the party."

"Ahhhhhh and you whispered because? I know my brother too well Jake, It's not a secret."

"I know I just wanted to get closer." As he said this he locked lips with mine pulling me closer his hands wrapping round my waist, as I put mine round his neck. The kiss was passionate and romantic and I could find myself smiling as we pulled away.

He stroked my cheek, as he sat back in his chair, and continued with his sandwich.

I stared at him in shock, not that it was unexpected but it was... well brilliant!

I finished my sandwich and then stalked over to the sink to wash my plate.

He jumped up behind me putting his plate in the sink, before wrapping his hands around my waist and snuggling his head into my neck.

He spoke. "You smell of mangos..." I looked up at him slightly with my cringe face on. "It's quite delicious."

I laughed and he laughed into my neck sending little shiver down my spine out of excitement.

"Well I think you smell of vanilla and pineapple." I said.

His cheeks turned red and I laughed.

"Yeah I ran out of shampoo so I used Rachel's."

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs so we sprang apart, and Jake went and sat back down.

"Where's my Breakfast?" Seth said bursting through the door, yawning his head off.

"Jake ate yours." I sent a sly smile Jakes way and his face became shocked. "Going for a shower."

*****

I bumped into Seth and Jake on the way back from the bathroom.

"Eughhh scarred for life, thanks Leah."

All I was wearing was a towel and I didn't feel comfortable under Jakes gaze so I scooted off into my room.

I blow dried my hair which gave it a loose curl and then decided what to wear.

Why I was so bothered I didn't know, but I wanted to look good. IT'S not a crime Owkay.

In the end I decided on my denim shorts and a little grey vest top with white and black buttons round the collar.

I put on natural make up and some white wedges before going back downstairs.

Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jake were sat in the living room, when I came in.

"Wow Leah, you scrub up well!" Embry said, while Quil whistled under his breath.

Jake threw them a dirty look, awww there's nothing sweeter than a jealous Jacob.

"Thanks, shame you don't" I said sitting down next to Jake, It didn't look suspicious as that was the only available seat.

"Shame your attitude isn't as pretty as you." Embry shot back.

"Do you mind that's my sister." Seth managed to get out.

They went back to the game and I watched trying to be interested, but before too long Jacob's mouth was at my ear.

"They're wrong, embry & quil" I almost jumped up in shock what was he trying to say. He continued whispering. "You don't look well" A disgusted tone in his voice "you look amazing... as always."I let out a sigh of relief, I looked him in the eye and smiled, mouthing "thanks" before looking away.

"Are we going or what then!" Seth shouted.

"Yeah, let's go" Jake said getting up.

Everybody rushed out, why I do not know.

Who wanted to go spend the rest of the day with a bunch of underage teenage wolves, Your Ass of an ex and your cousin, who stole him off you, this party was overrated.

Jacob grabbed my Hand and gave it a squeeze to let me know I'd be Owkay then let it go before any one saw. I only hoped he was right.

**Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Link with Falling from the sky,**

**WOLF PARTY!**

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob's POV**

We had to stop off at my house to get our costumes. We'd left them there so we wouldn't have to walk through La Push dressed as various things, and seen as my house is closest to the beach it was there we stashed the costumes we spent all yesterday finding after Sam called to remind us it was fancy dress.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket and opened the door. Everyone rushed through into the house except Leah who hovered on the step. I grabbed her hand and dragged her in the house, dropping it as soon as got through so no one saw.

"Jake..." Quil called my name then threw my costume over to me. "Leah..." She looked up just in time to see her costume flying her way and she grabbed it, and just stood there dithering.

I leant down and whispered into her ear, "You can take my room to change, if you want of course." She smiled up, gratefully probably just happy to be leaving the room full of teenage boys.

"Thanks..." she muttered quickly, before walking down the hall and stepping into my room.

I was changed quick enough; I glanced round the room checkin' everyone's costumes.

Quil and Embry were dressed as tweedle Dum and tweedle Dee. Strange.

Seth was a rabbit. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from howling with laughter.

I diverted my glare to the next person.

Jared was a nerd, He had big block glasses on that magnified his eyes to twice their normal size and his trousers hung around his ankles, while his checked shirt was tucked in at the waist.

Paul, was stood in the corner dressed as a builder his trousers round his arse. Eughhh. His yellow hard hat on his head slanted.

At that moment Leah came through the door, I was the only one to notice because everyone was still in conversation and laughing.

She looked really cute. She was wearing a panda suit. And hanging around in the doorway?

A confused look crossed my face, as she beckoned me over.

"Err... could you do my zip?" She turned around so that I could reach it.

I was temporarily distracted by the black lace of her bra strap. It looked amazing against her tanned back. I pulled my eyes away and stumbled for the zip and pulled it up.

She turned back around "thanks," she turned towards the door and shouted "now come on guys, we have to go."

All of them trooped out the door and started down the path, while I locked the door. Dad was coming with Sam and Emily so it was fine.

I ran down the road to catch up with the others who were just running onto the beach.  
Except Leah who was tagging behind the rest just walking slowly across the golden sand.

"Cheer up Lee..." I panted I'd ran to catch up with her so I was a little out of breath.

"God, what is it with you and scaring me." She snapped. I was a little hurt; I mean I was bound to be.

"Sorry," She looked up at me and smiled. I felt instantly better. "I was just scared is all."  
She glanced down at everyone on the beach almost out of sight they were, running into the water.  
Leah snaked her hands around my neck and leant up on her tippy toes. Before her lips crashed with mine sweetly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we pulled away and we started walking down the beach.

When we got down there finally, we walked slow intentionally, we pulled away and went and joined the group round the fire.

My dad was sat there talking to the group. Oh god he best not be telling stories.  
Someone had attached a steering wheel to his wheelchair and added a red coat so he looked like a bit of a car.

" Nice costume dad! Brooom" I couldn't resist it was too good an opportunity.

Everyone fell about laughing and the party was suddenly a lot less awkward.

"Jake could you pass me a slice of pizza." I heard Leah's voice over everyone else's and handed the plate to her. I could tell my smile was as cheesy as the pizza.

Sam and Emily came down the beach together holding hands. I saw the hatefully look cross Leah's face and heard her mutter "eughhh" under her breath.

Sam was dressed like my dad?

"So the trousers fit then, you fat git Sam" I heard my dad chuckle.

OMG he's wearing my dad's trousers? What's up with that.  
The answer: everything.

My gaze crossed to Emily. WOW!

She was wearing a sumo suit. But she didn't do it justice.

They sat down with us and we all began to talk.

Before we were rudely interrupted at the entrance of the Cullen's.

It was quite spectacular they all jumped from the cliff falling gracefully through the grey sky.  
I glanced at all of them thinking about each of them as I passed them.  
Jasper: God I'd missed my brother.  
Alice: for a vampire she was probably the coolest.  
Bella: Nothing. I felt nothing except happiness at seeing my best friend.  
Edward: Moving on.  
Rosalie: Stupid Blondie. But HOTTTT!  
Emmett: Could I take him in a fight?

Before I could dawdle anymore on my last thought. They ran over and began to say hi.  
We had become quite friendly with the vamps after the treaty was broke for Bella.

"Jakeeee!" Bella came over and swung her arms around my neck pulling me into a cold embrace.

"Still as smelly as ever." I said, returning the hug before pulling away.  
She hit my arm playfully, I won't deny it there will be a bruise there tomorrow.

I heard Edward laugh under his breath.

_Piss off eavesdropping bloodsucker._

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Leah being pulled into a bear hug from Emmett.

Edward stared at me his eyebrows shooting up slightly in surprise then settled at questioningly as if to say "Leah?"

_I said bugger off out of my brain, so what if its Leah you keep it zipped Eddie._

I said his name with a sneer and glanced around at everyone else.

Alice came skipping over and pulled me into a pixie like hug.

"Jake You ain't been up to the house in a while." She pouted angrily.

"About that ...Oh look Leah's waving to you..." She turned around and ran off towards Leah who I threw a grateful smile too.

Jasper came edging towards me slightly until we were stood next to each other. We stood for about a minute in silence until I realised how silly we were being. I turned to him slightly; he turned at the same time, that or he responded really quickly. Thinking about it either were possible.

"I MISSED YOU BROTHER!" We both shouted to each other before I pulled him into a man hug.

We made small talk for about an hour before everyone piled around the fire so the wolves can eat.

"I'm the car now bugger off Jared..."

"Yeah but Billy I want a go, please."

"I told you no." But before anything else happened Billy stood up out of his chair.  
Everyone's Jaws dropped in surprise even Alice who should of seen this coming.  
Billy was TALLL as in real tall.

Jared cowered under my dad; his palms pressed together as if praying.  
"I-I'm sorry Billy You can be the car." He said backing away almost tripping over his own feet.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Carlisle had found his voice then.

Billy fell back into his chair and continued as normal. After a couple of minute everyone else responded, but still threw curious and even scared looks towards him.

Leah seemed to find it hilarious, her head was resting on Alice's shoulder as she laughed.

Me and jasper went and sat down near the rocks and were later joined by Alice and Leah.  
Leah had obviously told her about us because when Alice sat down she gave me I-know-everything look and thumbs up. After a while they got back up, Leah came rushing over to me she wrapped her arms around my waist and leant up into my ear " I'll be right back I promise." She kissed my cheek before running off with Alice, down the beach.

**The wolf party will be over to chapters**

**  
If you're curious as what Leah was up to  
when she wasn't with Jacob check out  
Falling from the sky. -Who will have Leah's part in her story.  
**

**Sorry if you find The Billy bit insulting, it needed to be in there.**

**Will update soon or I'll try at least :)**

**REVIEW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE WHO DON'T :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part two of the party.**

**My word is not working so updates could take a while :(**

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob's POV**

I scooted back up to the fire were most people were sat to grab somethin' to eat.

Quil and claire were playing with some rocks. while emmett and jared stuffed their faces.

Rachel and paul came stumbling over obviously under the influence of alcohol.

Leah and alice were running around in the distance, I had the slightest feeling they were high.

I shrugged my shoulder and ran back to join emmett and jasper who were sat down near the water.

We were sat for a while talking before we were rudely interrupted by rosalie who came running over and draped herself around emmett.

"Em baby.... come play " She whispered something in his ear, then he was up and gone with a cheesy grin.

"It happens alot..." Jasper broke through my thoughts and continued to speak. "We should really find alice and Leah."

"Yeah, they were over by the sand dunes when I saw them."

We got up and walked over to the sand dunes to find Leah and Alice Lying on there backs giggling and muttering total nonsense.

Jasper scooped Alice up and said "Alice, baby, shhhh. The painting isn't eating you"

He gave me Trust-this-to-happen look before strolling off with alice down the beach.

Leah sat up and raised her arms as if she wanted me to pick her up "Jakeyyy" she said with a coy wink. I leant down and she wrapped her arms round my neck so I could pull her up.

But before i could she pulled me down so I fell beside her. She let out a giggle and threw her head back.

"Owww" She had hit her head of some rock but before the pain hit her she fell about laughing again.

"AM Hungry!" She stood up and pulled me up with her and started off towards the fire.

I ran after her, following her to the centre of the party. People waved and smiled as we approached, I had to Turn my laugh into a cough at the evil glare Lee shot at Sam it made her look cross eyed.

she pushed her way through and grabbed two slices of pizza before running of again.

I pretended to be doing something before following her as billy was now glaring at me suspiciously.

When I Caught up with her she thrust a slice of pizza to mee and pulled me down beside her, before pulling out a bottle of vodka and another of cider.

"LEE, where'd you get them?"

"shhhhhhh" She pushed her finger to my lip. "secret..." she began eating her pizza and struggled to open the bottle.

She sat for about two minutes "Fighting" with the lid before she started smacking it of a rock beside her.

"Lee... give it here." I grabbed the bottle of her and opened it.

She jumped for it and I pulled my hand away so that she missed.

"What do you say?" She looked at me with big glassy eyes, through her dark lashes.

"Pleaseeeeee!" She reached for it and this time I gave it to her.

"Thanks Jakey." She said planting her lips on mine before lying down across my chest.

She slurped from the bottle a couple of times before turning to me.

"want some?" I took the bottle off her just so she didn't spill it her eyes were drooping and she obviously needed to sleep.

"sure."

She settled back down and began to mutter about my soft t-shirt before whispering "My Jake."

She fell asleep after a couple of minutes her lashes resting on her glowing cheeks her hands clutching onto the hem of my t shirt.

After about an hour Leah woke up, yawning and complaining about everything.

"Where's the party?"

I gestured off in to the distance as Leah turned around and sat cross legged in front of me .

"I think their planning a costume contest... Why?"

"Just curious is all."

She gazed at the bottle in my hand.

" I believe this is yours?" I said teasingly.

"It is? Yeahh course it is," She grabbed the bottle from me and took a swig. " Eugh s' not that goood. Jake you want it."

"Nope i'm goood."

She chucked her bottle of into the distance and turned back to me a cheeky smile across her face.

"So when does the Party start."

I laughed at her sudden stupidness she obviously didn't remember a thing.

"Look around Lee, the party started."

She looked around at the darkness we were engulfed in.

"Then what the fuck are we doing here?" she Jumped up and I followed."Woah headrush."

She went skipping off towards the fire that signaled everyone was there. They all had there backs to us so we snook up curious at to what was happenin'.

"And the winner of the costume party is...... SETH!"

Seth jumped up and jumped to the front imatating a rabbit. The kid looked drunk but knowing seth he was probably sober.

Paul and Jared were Roaring with laughter and smacking each other on the back.

After that they seemed to notice our arrival and Glared at us.

"where You been Jake, man." Seth said coming up and slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him curiously before answering, "Around...Why?"

"Because Sam's pissed. He Lost a bottle of vodka and cider he called dibs on and they have gone walkies, He's blaming you coz you ain't been around."

I looked shocked while Leah Fell about Laughing beside me.

"Wasn't me, See i'm sober." Paul and Jared stared as if to say "Course-you-are".

"well someone here smells of cider." Seth said glancing around the circle we'd gathered.

Everyones eyes fell on Leah.

"'Bout that... In my defense I don't remember anything about taking it, It was just there." She Spoke mostly to Seth who was playing the dissaproving brother act, while Paul and Jared tutted in the background. Seth looked so much like his mother when he did that all he needed was an apron and billy on his arm and he could be her.

"Well Your lucky nobody saw, s'all I can say." Seth turned and stalked off towards the food table.

"You didn't frink all of Lee did you?" Jared said pulling up his trousers.

"Of course not its out there somewhere." She gestured off into the distance and without a goodbye the two of them went running off in search of the Cider and Vodka.

Leah fell down onto the ground and started shuffling the pebbles around,making a tower

I sat down beside her and deliberatly knocked her tower down.

"not much of a party, Wheres the Dancing, Laughing And wheres Alice." She glanced around furious at the dissapearance of her bestfriend, A little frown bagan to appear between her eyebrows.

I leaned across glancing around before gently brushing away the frown.

"Leeee-ahhh Chillax I'm sure she's here somewhere, 'sides If you look around people are dancing."

Many people had gathered to dance, to some slow song. She turned away in disgust as she caught sight of her mum sat on billy's lap while they twirled in his chair.

"OMG." She Jumped up in disgust and stormed off into the woods.

I followed her and found her sat on some fallen tree not to far in but far enough to not be seen.

I sat down beside her and she threw her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I swear i heard her say my Jake again.

**Finally 'tis finished **

**not that I didn't enjoy **

**it was just sooo hard to write **

**So many ideas in one :)**

**But Yeah,... Review x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Leah's POV is back :D  
updating soonish m'thinks...**

**well here goes nothing**

**Chapter 12.**

I was sat with Jacob for a while, minutes passed by which turned into hours. He held me right back stroking my hair and whispering soothing things in my ear. I don't know why the heck I had ran off all I could remember of tonight was seeing Alice then waking up with Jacob, But thats all I really needed to remember wasn't it.

Finally I decided we had to go back so I pulled back grabbing his hand and stood up.

"Where to now then." He said leaning his head to the side. I guess I had been dragging him around for while.

"I guess we should go back," I gestured my arm behind me. " We have been gone quite a while." I gave him a sheepish smile then turned around and walked off.

"Lee, Its this way." He pointed the opposite way and I turned around and walked off in the direction he said.

"Off course it is..." He followed me and slipped his hand into mine, letting out a laugh.

When we reached the clearing back on to the beach we saw no fire, all there was, were some shadows that seemed to be packing up what we had brought.

"SWEET JESUS!" seth shouted and began to run after quil and embry.

Jake shot me a quizical look and i shrugged and replyed, "my mum dropped him on his head alot.!

We broke hands and ran over to everyone.

Sam and emily were walking up the beach together obviously leaving. Quil, seth and Embry were going to Quil's because when Quil's mum pulled up they all got in the back.

Sue and charlie were Stuffing things in the back of sue's car while billy raced around obviously not the slightest tired.

The cullens were just getting ready to leave before Alice came running over followed by Jasper, emmett and bella.

Bella pulled Jake into a frosty hug, and promised to see him soon, while emmett made continueous remarks about being his "homedog."

Me and Alice ran up to each other and hugged and danced around. while Jasper walked over to Jake.

" Well I guess this is goodbye, Brother."

Emmett interrupted and started singing "Holiday" While he skipped back up to rose and edward who nodded at me.

" Well bye Jazz." Jake said. Alice went running over to Jake and threw her arms around his waist while I said bye to Jasper.

After that they all left Running in the direction of the woods.

"Leahh, Jake. Seth's gone over to Quil's they said your free to join them." My mum shouted over to us while Charlie helped billy into the car.

"owkay thank's."

We started up the beach before she shouted "Do you guys want a lift I'm going that way any way, I have to drop charlie and Billy back to forks."

Jake glanced at me and i shrugged my shoulders and said " Why not."

I shuffled over to the car and Jake followed taking me over with his long legs.

He pulled the door open and gestured for me to get in what a gentleman, so I creeped in the back and sat down.

The car journey wasn't so long Billy and Jacob made small talk, they tried to include me but I just answered with "umm's" and "Yeah."

When we pulled up outside Quil's The lights were on inside and You could hear them from out here.

I pushed open the door and got out making my way up the path, as soon as Jake was out my mum drove away.

I reached out to knock on the door before Jake grabbed me form behind and pulled me back down to the road.

"what are you doing" I said while he started walking down the road. I found my feet following and I knew the direction in which we were heading.

"You want to hang with them." He raised his eyebrows and made his eyes big and questioning in mock horror.

"Of course not but really was that neccessary?"

He threw his arm around my shoulder and continued to walk down the road.

"oh it was absolutly neccessary." he mumbled under his breath with a cheeky grin, as we approached his house. He pulled His keys from his pocket and let us in I stood awkwardly on the doorstep before he grabbed me again and pulled me in.

He pulled me through into the living room and sat me down on the couch, before continuing into the kitchen and started clattering around in the cupboard.

It was a cosy room with a little t.v in the corner. The shelf on top of the fireplace held many pictures of Jake him looking a little older in each one. It wasn't the first time I'd seen them Billy often whipped them out whenever I called over looking for seth and he wasn't here.

Apart from that the room had a new homely feel and everything just fitted, although I'm sure Alice wouldn't agree on account of having Brown Wallpaper with A dull mauve carpet.

Jake came back in holding a couple of bottles of beer, doritos and a DVD.

"movie?" He chucked it to me and I caught it and glanced at the cover.

"Titanic.." I looked up at him and he began to turn red.

"Its a classic, and... yeah ."

"I didn't take you for one that like classics." I sat crosslegged in front of the DVD player and placed "Titanic" in so we could watch it.

"Can I use your room to take this off." He looked up from placing the doritos in a bowl, and winked at me.

"sure thing."

I walked out of the room and walked towards his. All along, the Wall was plaster with pictures of his 2 sisters. Until you reached his door which was open just a smidge. I pushed myself inside I didn't look around I'd seen everything this morning or according to his alarm clock yesterday.

I pulled off my panda suit and threw into my bag which i had left in here this mornin' then went back out of his room and back into the living room.

Jake was sat on the loveseat, He looked up and patted beside him, as if to say "plant-yo-sexy-ass-here."

"it's just starting come on." I sat down beside him and he did "the move" which made me laugh slightly.

This was going to be an intresting film.

**Heh i just had an ace idea,**

**like really ace lmaoooooooooo :)**

**voila chapter 12**

**Review please. it inspires me**

**Big thanks to LoveIt123**

**who reviews continuously :)**

**she put you lot to shame :D  
but i loveee you all x**


	13. Chapter 13

**"****not bad, not bad, but see if you can still say it with my fist in your mouth."**

**Random quote, that well deserved its place there. ^.^**

**joint wrote with my friend chandini.**

**Chapter 13**

**(this is the ace idea :) )**

**Leah's POV**

I was lost after 30 minutes of titanic, even though I had watched it millions of times before, Okay I admit it i'm not as tough as I seen, I even cried when I last watched it.

I was just hoping I didn't cry now in front of Jake, who knew how he would react.

For the first 15 minutes we had just sat in silence, but then it changed.

we were now curled up together, one of his arms round my waist so i didn't fall off the sofa. He blew into my ear and ran his fingers through my hair and down my arm, his other hand drawing circles on my stomach, that sent shivers down my spine.

And THAT is why i'd lost what part we were up to in the film.

I sat like that for the rest of titanic trying to pay attention and at the same time not enough to become intertwined with the characters emotions.

GOD WHERE WAS JASPER WHEN YOU NEEDED HIM!!!!

with alice heading on holiday would be the answer.

ahhh how i wished it was me heading to sun, sea and Jake.

godd did i just think that.

The sudden movement of Jake made me snap out of my thoughts.

"what did you think of the film?" He said. It couldn't be finished could it. He got up and took it out of the DVD player and put it in its case.

He really shouldn't lean over like that with his ass in my face. A sexy ass at that. YUM!

He turned around and I pulled my eyes away. The boat hadn't even sunk it couldn't be finished, not really.

"Yeah, it was great."

He went over to the table and grabbed the two bottle of beers he'd left there.

Wow he was offering it to me, didn't he know how I reacted to drink. I was a lightweight I'd be gone after just this one. Course he knows how I react to drink after what happened at last years wolfy christmas party. lets not relive THAT memory.

Ahh what the hey I deserved it. I took the bottle and opened it taking a deep swig. I didn't want to slurp it was a mood breaking thing.

After I'd finished the bottle i began to feel really tipsy. We were now sat on the floor me cross legged and Jake leaning against the sofa.

"We should play strip poker!" I squealed gleefully. It sounded like a great idea in my head.

"Are you trying to make me take my clothes off?" he said teasingly leaning into me slightly and raising his eyebrows. " Because I am really good at poker, your bound to lose." he continued in a whisper.

"well have you got checkers."

"do you know how to play checkers" He laughed.

"No, but I could learn, You would teach me right?"

"thats if i knew how to play."

I slumped down slightly I had no more suggestions, I really wasn't a gamesy person.

"errr, We could watch another film?" he suggested.

Oh please god no, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE.

"err, or we could talk, besides we never talk."

He ran into the kitchen to grab a couple of more bottles for us, when my phone bleeped:

_Leah, If ur at home y rn't u answering the phone,if ur not at home wer r u ?_

_tell mum she doesn't need to pick me up tomorrow or I should I call her. seth_

Blah stupid text talk. I closed it and turned my phone off before leaving it on the table beside my empty bottle.

Jake came back in and sat back down he passed me another bottle, which i took gladly, this was like a major confidence booster this stuff.

"So what do you want to talk about." he said taking a swig.

Yeah so much for confidence booster, I had no idea what I wanted to talk about darned drink. But SOOOO good!

I shifted my weight and leant into towards Jacob leaning my head on his chest.

Ahhh his heart was beating pretty fast.

He rested his face on my hair, and sniffed.

"ummm, strawberries." I laughed , at his random outbreak.

"That would be my shampoo. You like?"

"I do."

He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. so that my drink flew all over him.

" I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry." I gasped.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some tissue before running back and trying to clean it up.

"It's owkay Leah i'll just go change." He grabbed my wrists and stood up letting them go, and walking off into his room.

"Damn you fuckin' drink" I muttered to myself, before I started to clean the floor.

I went to put the rubbish In the bin when- WOWWWWW!

Jake walked in with no top and strode across the room.

Thank you drink.

"My clean t-shirts are in the kitchen- you didn't have to clean that Lee, I was gonna do it."

I jumped up almost falling over again before Jake grabbed me again and steadied me.

"You owkay?"

I tried not to look in front of me which would be his chest. his tanned six pack chest. SO tall!

I looked up into his eyes and nodded "uhh-hum".

He laughed before sitting me back down and taking the wet tissues off me and throwing them into the bin, then went through into the kitchen.

When he came back in he was pulling a t-shirt over his head. and sat down across from me.

Who could blame him he obviously didn't want drink threw over him again.

"Lee , I said come over here its wet there." I lifted my head up to see Jake walking over to me before he lifted me up and steered me over to the other side of the room.

I sat down in silence still staring into space.

"Lee lee, are you in shock?" He stared worriedly at me.

I let out a mellow laugh the last person that had called me Lee lee got a slap. " You could say that."

"was it my striking good lucks." He grinned cheekily, bless him.

"When did you get so buff." I gestured towards his stomach.

"Being a werewolf has its pluses." He smiled then pulled me closer to him and began talking again. " Now where were we?"

"Talking about my shampoo," I said confused, "wern't we?"

"well yeah, but I mean i believe your head was here."

He pointed to wear my head had been before.

"ahhhhhh" I lay my head back down oh his chest this time draping my arms around his waist.

"better?"

"much better."

I didn't really want to lye down I wanted to sing and dance and drink more.

Jacob's bottle caught the corner of my eye and before I knew it I was swigging at it, while he laughed.

" I was thirsty." I said in mock anger, when I handed the bottle to him so he could have some.

"You were so thirsty you stole mine." He took a sip before putting it back down on the table beside him, and shifted his position. He dug me in the ribs and it really tickled. Noticing this he did it again, and before I knew it we were having a wrestling tickling match.

we fell of the sofa and fell into the table were the bottle was it tipped and fell all over Jake.

"I'm going to have no t-shirts left with you." He said.

"ME! Oh who needs t-shirts anyway" I said sitting myself up on his knee.

I began to peel the wet clothing from him, he lifted his hands so I could get it over his head, and then I threw it across the room so it landed in a heap.

"easy for you to say..." he said grabbing the hem of my t-shirt and playing with it.

I don't know what it was a was but I felt a sudden rush of daredevilness.

"go for it,... I dare you." I lifted my hands up so he could pull my t-shirt of.

But before I knew it his lips were pushed to mine ,roughly.

When we pulled away I grabbed his hand and pushed it up slightly, so it lifted my t-shirt with it showing of my belly button.

He looked up at me and I gave a little nod as if to say go ahead.

"Lee, ... I- I can't, not now... your drunk and I Wo-Would b-be taking advantage."

He finished his sentence with strong defense, and then gave me a look as if to say I'm sorry.

I ignored his look and pushed my self up trying to find my phone, Where the fuck is it, My sight suddenly became blurry, Oh please don't let me be crying.

I found it on the table and then headed out of the door, ignoring Jacob's shouts of protest ,while he pulled a t-shirt over his head, and the tears running down my face.

**:( **

**Poor pooor leahhh **

**ahhh welll at least i know what happens**

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**Review please x ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Is it, Is it really?" Random quote again.**

**to everyone who wants a dedication this is for you. ^.^**

**But mostly to Jessica as promised ;)**

**Chapter 14**

**Leah's POV**

I was woken by the bright sun shining in my eyes. GOD I'M BLIND.

I sat myself up against a tree and remembered last night.

I did get home I just left again when I saw my mum, Charlie and Billy playing scrabble. Such a liar saying she needed to get them to forks.

forks my arse. If forks meant her bed then maybe.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and switched it on.

_12 MISSED CALLS!_

flashed across the screen, another pop-up came up saying I had 10 new messages and 3 voicemails.

I opened the first message, a little curious as to what it said.

_Lee , will you answer your phone.. jake x_

Pfttt Softening me up with kisses. Deleted.

_WTF leah where are you? _

Gahh bless seth with his capital Can't use it against me I tought it him. such a rebel.

I scanned through the rest of the messages mostly from Jake and seth and the odd couple from my mum.

I played my voicemail.

_"leah I really need to talk to you, just call or text me back or go home seth is really worried, just trust my descision."_

I played it over and over again recognising the sadness and dissapointment in his voice, the last time I heard that was when he had spoke about bella before she was changed, and before I knew it tears were falling down my face again.

when I finally stopped I realised who I wanted to talk to. Alice...

No I wasn't going to ruin her holiday with my sad ranting texts.

I began to walk through the woods. and finally saw the glistening sea, and the sand that took me out just a little further than where we were yesterday.

The sky was thunderous and dark like my mood, and little raindrops began to fall on my overheated skin, reminding me so much of tears.

I headed off in the direction of my house, taking a few shortcuts, passing through peoples gardens and ignoring the peoples shouts.

Jared and paul saw me and waved, but I ignored them just continuing to my house.

"stroppy cow!" I heard Paul shout behind me. I answered him by shoving one finger up, and headed into my house.

As soon as I opened the door, Seth, and Jake came rushing out. Seth came running up to me and pulled me into a brotherly hug. I caught Jake's eye and he just looked at me in ,...shock?

I pulled myself away from Seth and continued up the stairs, noticing Embry and Quil sat in the Kitchen looking out of place.

When I got upstairs and into my bedroom, I walked over to my mirror.

No wonder Jake looked shocked. The girl in the mirror was almost unrecognisable.

Yeah, she had my eyes and nose, but her face held a new emotion and tearstains ran down her face. Mud clung to her hair and face and her eyes shined with glistening tears. I hadn't looked like this before not even with Sam.

I ran into my bathroom and pulled my clothes off, turning the shower on and stepped in. the cold water soothed me and I stood under it for a couple of minutes letting it cool my body, before washing my hair, with my strawberry shampoo and getting out.

I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and stepped into my room, pulling on some short shorts and a big hoody.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my little slipper boots.

And grabbed my phone, Dialing the number I wanted.

Before I knew it The phone was ringing and then someone answered.

"Alice. Are you there?" Well that was silly who else was going to answer her phone.

"errr Yep!" She sounded cheery and I felt guilty about having to ruin her mood with my soppy moaning.

"I need too talk too you...about J-jake."

"Oh... Oh my god! Are you at his house, do you need help." Her voice became high and concerned with a little bit of teasing on it.

"No, I'm at mine and _he's_ downstairs." I Spat out him with forced hatred, which was kind off obvious.

"Oh, did you have an arguement?" Her voice was full concern now and I could sense that If she could she would be hear with a shoulder to cry on.

"No, well... I-I Got... rejected." I whispered the last word as if it was unspeakable, and someone was lurking outside the door waiting for me to say it.

"OHMIGOWD! are you owkay?" I heard the distant sound of the t.v in the background as she waited silently and patiently for me to answer. Was that The flintstones, no wait they changed the channel.

"No I can't go downstairs and I'm hungry." I felt my bottom lip jut out as I said this and I guessed that I looked like a stubborn child that didn't get their own way.

"well I could pop down to the store and pick up some chocolate and stuff. I'm thinking you need depression food." In the background I heard the clattering as she put stuff into the trolley she was obviously already at the shop.

"I'M NOT DEPRESSED!" I was shocked at my own anger, I tried to calm down. "He said it was because I was drunk." I felt tears spring to my eyes and my voice suddenly became emotional.

"Oh honey i'll be there as quick as you can say depression!"

"It's owkay you have a plane to catch." I secretly wanted her to brush of the idea of not coming and running over as quick as she can, which is preety quick. But inside I knew I should be shushing her off to the airport.

"ahh its to late I already got the stuff." I felt myself smiling it tooke her about a minute bless her.

"Okay Okay..." there was no point arguing with her, she would just get Jasper to put me in a mellow mood if I kicked off, and I was secretly chuffed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." She Squeled rather excitedly then hung up, whatever she had planned I wasn't involved.

Before I knew it tears were falling down my cheeks again, uncontrollably.

I had never felt like this before, not even with Sam, yeah I cried but those were tears of anger that were made worse with my 'effin and blindin'.

nope I had cried once in front of Jake and thats when he stole my cookies when we were seven, I got him back though, I punched him. I still remember Billy's Face as he chuckled in his chair.

I tidied my room up best I could, which meant throwing dirty clothes under the bed, and throwing everything else in my wardrobe. As soon as I finished I heard the door downstairs and rushed down to get it.

**I won't be writing what happens when Alice gets here**

**If you want to see check out Falling from the sky.**

**Who has done what happened between them.**

**Thank you for my new reviewer :) **

**keep it up , and everyone else review please ^.^ xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I said check out Falling from the sky.**

**Another great one is xreqoise AMAZING!**

**This is from when Alice has just left, Don't worry Jacob is in this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 15**

**Leah's POV :)**

I closed the door after saying bye to Alice. Jacob and Seth stood In the doorway dissapointment all over there faces, good serves them right. I smiled smugly aiming it in Jakes direction, and sauntered up the stairs.

"hey! quil, em." I waved in their direction. They were sat on the sofa playing on the xbox but both looked up at me and smiled, Embry even waved. "Thank you again alice for the makeover." I muttered under my breath.

Jake looked at me with big eyes as if to say "PLEASEEEE!" but I turned away and went back upstairs. I wasn't one to hold a grudge ,cough excusing sam and emily, but well It was fun, I liked Jake's face when it squirmed with worriedness and sadness. sick I know. blame my magnificent life.

He had to leave at some point and I would catch up with him then, and tell him I understand why he did what he did.

I flitted around my room trying to decide what to do when I realized ah what the hey lets have some fun.

I pulled of my moping costume (pyjamas) and pulled on a lacy vest top, and some VERY short short's, call me a slut, I call it _fun._

I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Jake was sat on his own in the corner Seth sat on the arm of the sofa trying to wrestle the controller from Quil both of them playing embry.

Jake looked up and his eyes went wide,bet he wishes. I smiled to him sweetly and winked before walking across the room and planting myself between Quil and Embry on the sofa. They were playing Lara croft:tomb raider, The case was on the table.

Jake's eyes slanted and fell into an evil squint as he figuring out what I was doing. Owkay so making him jealous by using Embry wasn't _wrong., _it just wasn't right.

I was about too open my mouth, when someone beat me too it. blurting right out.

"the person who plays her in the movie is HOT!" Wait a minute I knew that voice.

I flew my Head round to face Jake who was imatating my sweet smile. I gave him a look that was pure anger, and he laughed.

" Angelina Jolie?" Quil said managing to grab the controller for a minute dragging seth over the sofa so he landed on the floor.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Have you got the film, we can watch it."

"I dunno you can check." Seth said shaking his head then climbing back up and diving at Quil for the controller.

Jake got up and walked over to _our_ Shelves that were stacked with DVD's, he searched through looking for it.

"I thought you were more of a titanic guy." I snorted to Jake. Embry laughed beside me and so did quil, Seth being a major fan of titanic didn't get it.

I saw a smile spread across his face, as he turned around holding what he was looking for in his hand.

He held the front cover up. It was emblazened with whatever the fuck her name was.

"see a lot hotter than the girls round here."

Jacob shrugged and threw it to Seth who had just got the controller, and dropped it again to catch the DVD.

This sorta reminded me of when we were children, even then Jake hung out here more than his own house, and we used to argue like this. Mum said it was our way of saying we love each other really and I used to pretend to upchuck. In a way she was right though because we would be there to stick up for each other nobody could bully Jacob except me and him being friends with an older girl pretty much got him through highschool without any trouble.

Seth began to put the DVD in when I decided it was time to leave this wasn't much fun in fact I could feel my eyes beggining to water again.

I strolled out the room and grabbed a Jacket before heading out the front door and started running down the streets.

I heard footsteps running after me so I picked up my speed and ran through the woods, hard to see with blurry eyes. GOD PLEASE DON'T LET THAT BE JAKE BEHIND ME.

"LEAH." The footsteps behind me got closer and I turned around falling down at my fast movement. Yeah it was Jake.

Jake came running up to me and fell down beside me. "Lee, are you okway?"

He obviously mistaken my tears for pain.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up not removing his arms.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind..." I pulled myself out of grip and stormed off again in no direction in particular.

Jake came up and looped his arm through mine and walked along with me.

"Your hot when your jealous." He laughed teasingly.

I turned to him my face full of anger and my eyes over spilling with tears.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" I began hitting him with pathetic punches in his chest, it was like hitting a brick wall.

He grabbed my arms and held them while my head fell against his chest, and my tears fell onto his t-shirt. he pulled me closer into a full on hug and held me until I had stopped crying.

He really new how to deal with emotional wrecks this boy.

"Don't think everythings alright miss's I know what you were planning." he said looking down at me a guilty smile across his face.

He pulled me down still holding me so I ended up sat on his knee.

"You wern't entirely innocent were you." I said with a sneer, good I sounded like myself again.

"I guess not, and to be honest you are the hottest... I mean your a werewolf our body temperature runs at 108." he winked at me before looking at me seriously.

"what was that stunt with Alice, I thought you were really ill, had me worrying all afternoon..." he began to stroke me hair while he waited for an answer.

God this boy was worse than Seth with his mood swings. What was I going to say, I was upset because I think your 'the one' and we belong together, and i'd blown it with my teenage actions. I'd suddenly began to think of a future with Jacob it looked so... _easy._ We were so alike and life would be simple.

"I was upset, but I'm okay now."

And to be truthful I was.

Lying in Jacobs arms made everything better, god that was so corny it like something out of a movie.

He looked at me like he was going to argue then decided against it, just pulling his arm tighter around my shoulder.

"how did you get away?" I just realised my house was full when I left and it would look suspicious if Jake was caught running after me.

"I said I had to get home for Billy, they were to wrapped up in the game to notice _your _exit."

"It was quite dramatic wasn't it." I began to tug on his hair, pulling him down on the grass beside me so we lay looking at the sky, which had cleared up and was now a startling baby blue with the odd cloud.

"that it was." He pointed out a cloud to me. "looks like a toaster."

I stared at him confusingly. "No it doesn't."

"It does if you twist your head like this." He grabbed my face in his hands gently

and turned it the side.

I completly ignored the sky and kept my eyes locked with Jake's, who turned back to me, looking at me confused and teasingly.

"the skies that way honey..." He bent his head down to mine and came so close that our foreheads and noses were touching.

"Oh fuck this..." I pulled his mouth to mine and shared a sneeky, passionate kiss, before we heard rustling behind us and we pulled away.

"What was th-"

Jacob pressed his finger to my lips, and began to shake his head manically, before scooping me up bridal style and running.

"JAKE!" my hair fell out of its ponytail as he ran jumping over lose branches and bumpy floor. He ran so fast everything became a blur and I felt myself getting dizzy.

We came out just a little bit of the main road that led to Forks and were given quizical looks by passengers and drivers.

He scooted across the road, he was going to get us run over,oblivious to the drivers who honked there horns and shouted verbal insults, and scooted down a less busy street, with about 3 walkers.

He set me down on my feet obviously noticing how quiet I had become.

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the ground from spinning, and felt myself slip from Jakes arms as I flung my arms out for something to steady myself.

"Lee, honey, Its owkay...." And it was. I opened one eye curiously to see the floor was no longer spinning in fact I was fine as Jake held me under the arms and looked at me worriedly, a smile pulling across his face when he saw I was okay. only i wasn't.

"YOU COULD OF KILLED US!" I looked up at him to see if he'd been slipped anything to make him react like this, but he looked just fine, completly fine, enough about his damn gorgeousness already!

He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down the road, obviously on abit of a hype after his 'superman' moment. "but I didn't."

He skipped on pulling me aside so a man and his dog could pass along the small pathway.

"why did you do that." I said as he slipped his hand into mine and we walked down the street hand in hand. " I mean what was that."

We turned down another side road, even less busier and continued walking together I felt my eyes darting around to check we wern't being followed by whatever _THAT _was.

"god knows, but did you want to stick around and find out." Jacob pulled me across the road and down towards my house.

When we walked through the door we could hear the lot of them messing about in the kitchen and I saw a spilt milkshake on the floor. I looked at the clock above the stairs while Jacob hung my jacket up, 11:55pm.

"I'm going to go to bed."

I headed off to the staircase before I got an answer.

"OH reaaally, is that an invitation?" he headed over to me before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

He pushed open the door and stepped in to my room.

The floor was strewn with clothes most of which were rather skimpy underwear that all made of lacy material and now broadcasted to radio Jake.

He raised one eyebrow questiongly.

"Alice... she bought them for me, went a little over the top." I darted across the room kicking what I could under the bed and into the corner, trying to hide my blush.

when I thought I got them all I turned around the see Jacob stood holding out a pair in front of me.

"yours?" He passed them to me with a wink and I snatched them away from him.

"give me them..." I stuffed them in my pocket, before turning back around to him.

My computer was turned on playing random music and magazines were strewn all over the floor on various quizzes and real life stories.

My bed was scruffed up half of it hanging out displaying my pyjamas.

"nice..." Jake said also eyeing up my pyjamas before walking over and lying down on my bed.

"Out." I jerked my thumb towards the door and Jacob stood up with a pout on his place and stomped out of the room.

He stopped in the doorway before turnin' around a gesturing for me to come over with his finger.

As soon as I reached him his arms were round my waist and his lips on mine, I responded instantly my arms tangling around his neck as he picked me up in his arms.

When we pulled away he set me back down on my feet.

"bye lee." He gave me one last kiss before turning and sauntering down the stairs.

**WOW!**

**Ace weekend that would lead to late update.**

**keep up the reviews they make me happy.**

**want a dedication? just ask. ^.^**

**REVIEW PLEASE x :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**waking up in vegas has been overplayed but I still love it!**

**3:25 of musicy goodness, yeahh...**

**this is for chloe-anne my awsome best Chumm **

**who gets in all the action and I absolutly adore her.**

**For you gorgeous x**

**So commencing,**

**Chapter 16**

**Leah's POV**

Wait a damn minute, its dark outside, that means i'm awake way to early.

I dragged my head of the pillow and tryed to flatten my awful bed hair, but grabbed a band and decided to tye my hair up admitting defeat.

I threw off my bed sheet and jumped out of bed slipping on a magazine and landing on my ass, well atleast I'm awake now.

I made my way across the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

It was empty, well it would be at 6:45am ,sunday. I made my way across the room pulling open the cupboard to grab a glass and pour some pineapple juice.

I sat myself down at the table and drank my drink looking around. When something caught my eye I stood up and strolled over to the window trying to think of another possibility although I was quite sure of what it was.

I pulled back the curtain to get a better view when someones arm snaked round my waist and I screamed.

They threw a hand over my mouth and I bit a minute warm hands.

Shit I shouldn't of done that.

"Ahhhh!" Jake pulled his hand away and clutched it to his chest. "wha' the hell!"

"My bad, but really havn't I told you never sneak up on me." I said sympathetically.

I had actually he snook up on me one time, and lets just say, he ain't having pups.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing at the memory

"Yeah, and I will never do that again..." he held his finger out in front of me. "looook."

Their was a couple of visible teeth mark, but fuck that was nothing, what a wimp.

"your such a girl." I sat myself down at the table.

"I guess you would know." he said pouring himself a glass then came and sat down with me."what were you looking at?" He took a sip from his drink still trying to look at me so it fell down his chin.

"nothing." I jumped up to grab some tissue of the roll and passed it to him before continuing. ", nothing important anyway."

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me,his eyebrow raising questionly "alright what you doing today?"

What was I doing today, Oh wait I had to run the perimeter today, Stupid sam!

"running. You?" I said slumping down in my seat and focusing my eyes on the ripple's of the juice in my cup.

Great so am I!" I looked up at him and a big smile was displayed across his face. "Sam called me this mornin' said I had to fill in for him for a while."

I was temporaily Pulled away from my thoughts and started thinking about where Sam was running of too.

"thats the second time someones filled in for him, you realise." I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl offering Jake one who shook his head and stood up pulling eggs and bacon out to make _his _breakfast. "'sides you have your own pack to control."

I pushed myself on my chair so I was balancing on two legs munching on my apple.

"don't do that knowing you, you _will_ fall." He said pushing my chair , gently, back on to four legs."and you would kill that chair." he walked around the kitchen grabbing things he needed, and carried on with his cooking. Like I said, girl.

"I can control my pack perfectly well." He said whipping out a pan from the cupboard.

Oh really. I wonder what will happen to his 'pack' if seth ever found out his alpha was quite _'close' _to his beta.

"lee want some?" he was breaking an egg into the frying pan.

I shook my head, "nope. I'm good thanks."

"suit yourself." he turned back around and I sunk back into my thoughts.

Wait a minute I may be good at hiding my thoughts but Jacob's certainly wasn't.

"who else is runnning today?" I asked finishing my apple and tossing the core into the bin. SHOT!

"ermm, just us, everyone else is going over to Sam's, we've all been invited to dinner there. Don't worry Emily's cooking. " He winked at me and sat back down placing his eggs and bacon in front of him.

He began to eat trying to hold conversation while I answered simply and continued to look lost in thought gazing out of the window as if whatever was there would reappear.

"You seem occupied?" It was more of a question than a statement and I shrugged pulling my eyes to his which locked instantly with his dark chocolate eyes and his long lashes.

"hmm, just a little bit." He turned around and looked out of the window I had been looking out of a couple of seconds ago.

"I don't see how that tree could be more intresting than my witty conversation," He feigned pain and horror as he pushed him self up, placed his plate in the sink, and begun to wash it.

"then you obviously think high of yourself then." I said standing up and walking over beside him and wrapped my arms arond his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder. "but really I'm listening now." I said smiling up at him.

"good because I was about to ask what you thought of hats?"

I looked at him, pfttt anything would suit him, but I couldn't say that.

"on that note I'm going for a shower." I pulled my arms away and stalked out of the room ignoring the shout behind me.

"call me if you need any help!" He laughed cheesily and continued with the dishes.

I was grabbing a towel when I bumped into Seth on the landing. He was wearing flannel pyjamas, never to be seen outside of this house. ever. His hair everywhere almost as messed up as mine.

"Mornin'." He said, god he still sounded cheerful.

"Yeahh, Mornin' Seth, Jake's downstairs." I said, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I turned the shower on and pulled my pyjamas of before stepping in and letting the water flow down my body.

I didn't stay in there too long just enough time to wash my hair, before climbing back out and stumbling into my Hello kitty towel.

I towel dryed my hair, so that it was only a little damp before stepping back in my room in search of something to wear. I peered out of the window, it was a sunny day. For once.

I pulled on some of my new underwear and finished it of with a purple tank top and little grey shorts. before throwing my hair up in a bun.

I tided up my room best I could, gathering up my magazines and throwing them onto my desk, and putting all my dirty clothes into the laundry basket for mum to collect later.

After that I stalked downstairs meeting Seth on the way heading for a shower.

"You off then? I'll meet you at _Emily's_ later." emphasis on the emily.

"Yeah bye Seth." I waved at him.

It made me laugh how he held a grudge against Sam. Its not like Sam had broke up with _him._

But that was Seth being the loyal brother he is. Gotta love him.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him out the door with me.

We walked across the streets cutting through my neighbours garden into the forest.

Jacob scooped me up into a piggy back, and began to run into the forest.

I squealed as the wind whipped my face and Jake held me tight from falling.

When we reached a clearing he put me down on a fallen trunk, and started to take his

t-shirt off.

"easy there tiger," I stood myself up and began to walk into the trees. "amma undress in there." I pointed towards the thick trees pulling my t-shirt over my head as I went.

"I won't look promise." He threw his hands over his eyes obvious gaps between his fingers, a cheeky grin climbing on his face as he tryed to peer round his hand, like peeka boo, but he wasn't getting a peek today.

"Not gonna chance it sorry love," And I climbed through into the darkness of the trees finally getting my top over my head.

Yeah Jake had seen me naked before, and it often came up in his thoughts ,when he would recieve mental insults from seth complaining about things he didn't need to see, and me who promised him thourough pain if it ever happened again.

I pulled the rest of my clothes off my body, my shorts slinking down my slender legs.

Yeah I didn't get butch like the rest of the guys luckly I still had a womanly figure and I was tall which was a plus. Although compared to Jake I was a midget. Even Seth was nearing pretty close my height. But yeah taller than average.

I phased and met Jake's thoughts.

_Finally, how. long. does. it. take. _I felt Jake shift as he began to approach me coming through the dark trees.

_why did you miss me? _I looped my clothes through the hoop on my leg as a big russet wolf came upto me.

Even as a wolf Jake was every bit as gorgeous. He stood very tall towering over Sam obviously making it clear he was meant to be alpha. He fur was soft and it looked magnificent in the sun. His eyes were dark and huge, looking as if they could see into your soul and he was really quite well, ...sexy.

_Thank you. _He thought teasingly. _Right Back to you._

Yeah I thought all that, just great.

I swung around and began heading off further into the trees and darkness.

I may be a slow runner as a girl, but as a wolf even Jake had difficulty catching up with me and he was one of the fastest, and with my headstart I was pretty far ahead.

_You should of seen that coming. _I laughed mentally and felt Jake nearing closer to me as I slowed down.

_In my defense it was a sput of the moment thought so I had no chance-_

I felt him coming up behind me and and I came to a sudden halt as he went hurtling on.

When he came back out towards me I found myself laughing as he had twigs stuck in his 'magnificent fur'.

_Come on now we have to run._

We both went running of together chatting although listening intently around us for any sign of non normality.

Me more than usual after this mornings experience.

_You realise its empty. _Jake thought as we edged the cullen's property which we watched aswell after the broken treaty. _we could slip on in and-_

_not gonna happen._

I Raced off Jake at my tail as we reached La push again.

We broke up to race round me continuing the way we went and Jake racing off in the opposite direction giving it his all, although next to me it looked like a stroll.

_Alright, alright your the fastest._

I ran on racing through trees that looked a bit blurry, and oblivious to the sounds around me, that ranged from russling leaves and Jake's off putting thoughts.

A twig snapped behind me and I swung around a growl slipping from my throat. A Billow of clothing caught my eye as the creature ran off into the ebony trees. Why the heck was it running away the coward.

I ran after it ignoring Jakes shouts as I approached deep into the trees and the grass was dead as no sunlight could reach it.

I fell down on to the grass, I had lost whatever it was and it was probably in canada by now.

_Leeeeeee!_

Jake came running into the clearing as I pulled myself back up.

_Are you owkay, You should phase back._

Jake had no idea what was going on as I had only pictured the trees around me not to worry him.

_I'm fine really. _

I ran back into the sunlight happy to feel the warmth running through my body after lying in the cold.

_Honey, you shouldn't do that, I was so worried._

I was suddenly over whelmed with waves of love that would put Jasper to shame, as Jake stared at me smiling doppily at my thoughts.

When suddenly instant shock filled both are bodies when someone unexpected thoughts were heard.

_What is this, Jake Leah? I phased to check who was howling and I'm met with this._

Before we knew it our thoughts were leaked to Sam although we couldn't help it, and Sam's emotioned ranged from Shock to Dissapointment then anger and it stuck on the latter.

_MY HOUSE NOW! BOTH OF YOU WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS._

Sam suddenly phased back and I turned to look at Jacob who looked almost as worried as me.

We phased Back I pulled my clothes on and turned around to face Jake who was dressed and sat looking at the ground.

"Come on, don't let him scare you, he can do _nothing_ about this." I gestured between the two of us before walking up to him and pulling his hand into mine rubbing soothing circles on his palm.

We walked the rest of the distance to Sam's house which wasn't very far from where we had changed. Sam obviously hadn't said anything because the dinner was still in full swing we heard it from the garden.

But when we walked up the path we saw Sam standing, arms folded across his chest as he stood tapping his foot impatiently waiting for us to approach.

**:O SHOCKED OR WHAT?**

**Review please :)**

**I love you chandini**

**I promised her I would put this here. x**

**REVIEW XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**My itunes loves me!**

**Its the only thing that hasn't crashed on me.**

**Yet... :S**

**"What you think about that."**

**Random quote ^.^**

**Continuing with chapter 17,**

**For those of you wondering I have no idea how long this will be,**

**but there is still alot more to come. Open to idea's though...**

**What would you like to happen ?**

**Yeah,**

**Chapter 17**

**Leah's POV**

We walked up the steps hand in hand and before we reached him he began to rant.

"Leah this is stupid I don't want to see you get hurt again..." He filled the distance between us by stepping forwards and carried on talking. " This is complete tomfoolery, you can't trust him-" He threw his hand towards Jake a disgusted look across his face. Jealousy.

"wait a damn minute! You left her not me." Jacob had pulled his hand away and stood infront of me protectivly.

"WITH NO CHOICE!, I should be an example of what imprinting can do to you." Sam stared at me willing me to see his point but all I could see was how dependant on Imprinting he was.

I winced at his choice of words and I felt Jakes arm slide around my waist.

"Even now you hurt her sam can't you see what your doing," Jake shouted into his face but Sam didn't flinch still looking at both of us with complete shock and anger on his face.

"Who says you can't fall in love naturally, rather than have your solemate picked out for you, because honestly Sam you have used imprinting as an excuse rather than a reason."

I stared around to see who had spoken and realised it was me, Ha that sounded pretty awsome.

"But its wrong I don't want to see you Like that again-"

"No you don't want to see me with someone else altogether." I felt myself Shaking.

"Calm down Honey." Jake whispered in my ear, before continuing in a normal voice. "I will never hurt her like you did."

Sam's Face fell like it had been slapped as he realised what Jake was trying to say, and he begun to shake uncontrollably.

"You can never know what will happen Jacob, Imprinting can happen to any of us just look at Me and paul and quil and Jared, Its a spur of the moment thing and you can't control it."

Jake didn't change and continue to stare at Sam with total annoyance.

"I'll keep my eyes Closed around new people, If I don't see them it won't happen." He smiled cheekily and for one moment Sam looked like he was going to kill him.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and took deep breaths. "Leah, can I talk to you _alone_." He gestured between the two of us then pointed off into the distance.

Jake began to stutter trying to shout out as many insults as he could at the same time, while putting up an arguement why we shouldn't be alone.

"What? NO!" I found my voice and shouted at Sam and Jake who took a step back and began staring at me.I turned to Sam, "It's none of your buisness what I do."

Finally they notice I'm still here. I looked at the my arms folded across my chest with one eybrow raised.

"You heard what she said." Jake said copying my stance and shaking his head at sam as if to say I told you so.

"'Sides I'm Jakes bitch now." I said smuggly winking Jakes way, That'll sure piss Sam.

Jakes melodic laugh filled the air and Sam's face creased with more anger before he turned running into the woods and phased bursting out of his clothes.

I laughed with Jake and we began to head inside to the house before Jared and Paul came bursting out of the woods looking behind them.

"Why the heck has Sam just phased?" They stared questioningly.

I looked at Jake and we began laughing again, imagining the look on Sam's face as he ran of into the deep green leaves.

"I'm sure he will tell you later."

A small part of me was glad that it would come out we wouldn't have to be all secretive any more, but did I really want everyone's reactions?

After Sam's I don't think it could get any worse.

We were sat out in the garden, it being a nice day and all when Sam came back. Emily was just handing out plates while everyone helped themselves.

He pulled her to one side an angry look on his face, and began to whisper quite loudly in her ear, although only me and jake noticed as everyone else was piling the steaming food onto their plates.

When they finished Emily shot a worried look towards me and then a nasty one to Jake as if to say 'dare and watch what will happen, my cousin is out-of-bounds'.

I pushed myself up ready to launch across the table after her and knock her food everywhere. How dare she!

Everyone looked up and Jacob grabbed my hand pulling me back down and pretended to look intrested in the food while trying to start conversation.

"so.. The weather's looking... Great!" He tryed to put as much enthusism into his voice while sending a telaphatic message to say CALM THE HECK DOWN!

Omg he's talking about the weather, because _thats_ going to look innocent.

"Yeah, It means we can eat outside and go to the beach."

Oh yeah forgot, Seth was here.

Conversation became alot easier after that and Sam and Emily joined the table.

I mostly spoke to Jake in a quiet tone, so sam had no idea what we were talking about.

He kept leaning further and further until Emily told him to stop.

"You'll end up like a hunchback." She whispered to him furiously.

"but...so we can't Hear... _On_ Purpose." We heard him muttering under his breath most of it unheard.

Sam still tryed to hear what we were talking about without success.

After the meal was finished and Emily decided the cleaning needed to be done she finally spoke to me.

"Leah can you come help me with the dishes." I turned my head to her. Her eyes were plain and her face displaying no emotion.

Oh so that was their plan, split us up and keep us seperated.

Yeah I'll wash, Jake you can dry and put them away."

I smiled at Jake who looked at me as if I'd stolen his cookies, before he realised.

"Oh.. Oh okay." He said a big smile crossing his face as I nodded my head towards the house.

We headed up the garden and Emily gave Sam an exasperated look.

"Jake, you can't... you have to ...help me... yeah, over... there." Sam's voice trailed off, at his pathetic attempt.

He pointed towards the street. It was pretty obvious to everyone that something was going on and Jared and Paul sat eagerly in their seats watching every move.

"Well let me do the dishes and then I'll come _help _you." he did little quotation marks with his fingers and the tone of his voice was taking the piss.

Seth's Jaw dropped in shock, and paul and Jared settled comfortably into their chairs almost begging for more action.

Then Jake turned and sauntered up the path into the kitchen, leaving the rest of us in silence.

Then everybody started moving again, quil and embry grabbing plates to take inside, Paul and Jared climbing out of their Chairs with a little arguement going on between them.

"Jake would take Sam down, just look at him..." Jared said.

"Yeah but all Sam has to use is his alpha order-"

"You know Jacob's is just as strong if not _stronger_."

Paul shrugged his shoulders and began to help clear the table.

"I wanna know what its about."

"same..." Jared paused for a minute then broke the silence between them. "you don't think..."

both sets of eyes fell on me staring curiously before turning back to each other.

"nahhh." they both said shaking their heads at each other as if they just had the most stupidist thought ever and continued inside. If only they knew.

"What the heck was that about with Jake?" Seth said coming up to me, staring down at me.

WHY IS HE TALLER.

"I have nooooo idea." I shrugged my shoulders at him and we continued walking up the garden, him carrying an arm load of plates. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I dunnoo, just look like you did know about it." He tryed to shrug his shoulders back but ended up dislodging some of the plates so they fell to the floor.

"hey, are you getting a lift home with mum, she said she was going to drop over has to speak to Emily." I said changing the subject.

Where was Jake, that is how you do it properly.

"Yeah, I guess so why how are you getting home?" he said kneeling down and scooping up the plates.

"I'll walk 'sides it not that far, just want to get away from Sam."

I am such a good liar, and it didn't sound false Seth toootally understood my hatred towards Sam and not wanting to be around him unless absolutely neccassary.

"Oh right... Yeah."

This subject always left Seth not knowing what to say, so I usually used it to shut him up.

He darted of into the kitchen dropping the plates before leaving again along with Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared.

Jacob turned around and realized it was just us in the kitchen.

"well that was a great dinner," He said leaning his hands on the counter and looking at me. "of sorts." he added hastily.

"uhummm" I said using all my wit to shake my head and come out with that incoherent noise.

I sat myself down at the breakfast table and watched as Jake did the dishes.

"Your going home?" Jake said turning back around to continue with the washing.

He couldn't hide the dissapointment in his voice.

"Yeah, you want to come?" I asked him.

"sure, why not." He said trying to sound not at all bothered but I saw his cheeks pulled up into a huge grin.

"well hurry on up then before Sam gets back." He pulled everything out of the sink throwing it into the rack, drying his hands, before grabbing mine and pulling me out through the house.

Then we ran down the streets, hand in hand, ignoring the shouts from Sam behind us.

**This just makes me laugh**

**lots of Jared for hajjir :)**

**even though I'm in an awful mood,**

**I'm still nice :|**

**Ishh any way.**

**What do you think?**

**Team Jacob !**

**Review please x :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is just going to make me laugh **

**there is lots of sethy goodness because we love abit of SETH!**

***hi 5's seth fans :)***

**so lets get it started with already, **

**because we know no one really reads these,**

**which makes you think why the heck am I writing them :S**

**well yeah if any one does read these THANK YOU!**

**but if not I don't blame you, there not all that intresting**

**unless the person is rather random/cool :)**

**Which i like to think i am :D**

**Yeah, just scared the people out there (SORRY!)**

**Chapter 18**

**Leah's POV **

When we reached my house Jacob pulled me inside and threw me down on the sofa his lips pushed to mine all most instantly, even before he closed the door, temporarily blanking my mind of any thoughts.

"Jake the door..." I giggled into his throat. He groaned as he pushed himself up to close it then came back and found my lips again.

I think we lost track of time, because when we finally pulled away longer than we did to breath it was really dark outside almost as dark as jake's eyes, and we were in serious need of some light in here.

I got up and flipped the light on looking around the room and finding Jacob cheesy grin behind me as he pulled me closer to him again and guided my hands around his neck a electric current flowing through my body when I latched Jacob's lips with mine again.

ah what the hey. I pushed him back down on to the sofa falling on top of him before he flipped us round and my back hit the soft cushions.

The door swung open and we flew apart, just a little bit late.

"WHATTHAFUCK!" Seth shouted before closing the door behind him and opening it again he repeated it a couple of times before it got enough. I had to do this carefully I mean it was obvious he was really mad, I mean ...he _swore_.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SETH?" I said pushing Jake of me, he seemed to be frozen like that. Then I stood up, holding the door still so Seth couldn''t close it again.

"trying to make it go away." He said throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Get a grip brother..," I wrenched his hands from over his eyes and he blinked around before clenching his eyes shut, tight. Dear god.

"there are somethings a guy doesn't want to see and probably at the top of the list is his bestfriend on_ top _ofhis_ sister, _MY BESTFIREND AND MY SISTER."

A growl ripped from his throat and he began to shake uncontrollably clenching his hands into fists.

Jake seemed to notice this because no sooner did he get up he was standing in front of me in case Seth phased right here.

"easy Seth..." He said, resting one hand on his shoulder as if to steady him.

"GET. THE. HELL. OFF." Jake pulled his hand away stepping back pushing me back behind him.

"Seth are you owkay." I said trying to peer round Jacob. SO TALLL! but he just kept pushing me back.

"do I look alright?" he asked his eyes opening and he stared at me as if I was dumb.

"You look just peachy." I answered him pushing Jake out of the way, finally, so I could reach Seth. He would understand this, its what we used to say when we were children to each other coz he thought it meant great.

It had been Seth first day at middle school and he came back looking abit glum.

_Sethy how was school?_

_It was just peachy thanks._

"Ha Ha, not gonna work this time leee," He answered shaking my hand off his shoulder and baring his teeth at Jake.

Jake continued to look confused about what the heck was going on. He turned to me raising his eyebrows and I shook my head as if to say not now.

Seth stared between the two of us and finally got it, I have to admit this was probably his record at working something out so fast.

"This is what Sam was going about!" he gasped at his own achivement. "YOUR SUCH A LIAR LEE!" yeah he'd worked it all out.

He turned to face me and Jacob became stiff and threw his hands out in front of me.

Oh please I could handle my brother.

"Jake I can handle this." I pushed his hands out of the way gently and looked up into his eyes and gave a little nod.

He stepped back not looking to happy about it his hands crossed to stop them from reaching out and wrapping round my waist to pull me away.

"Sethy-"

"please I'm not three."

God this kid had cheek. "fine Seth, could you tell me what exactly is the problem."

"the problem..." he rubbed his chin as if pondering on what to say. "I don't know maybe its the fact that this..." He stuttered while gesturing between the too of us. " IS HAPPENING."

"well it has been happenin' quite a while." Jake said shrugging his shoulders as if he just commented on the score on a baseball match.

Why did he have to say that. I flew around to face him as did Seth.

"What." Seth said pestering him on the subject.

"Jake shut up," I made my eyes all pleading aswell and just looked at him. He peered for a minute smurking at me as if to say I-can-handle-this. Ohh realllyy...

"No go on, Jake." He spat his name out, trying to be calm while he bigged up to him.

"All he means is it didn't just start right now." I said standing between Seth and Jake one hand on each of their chests.

JAKE'S MUSCLES. Drooooool. focus Leah.

"So cut it out Seth already." I said glaring at him like I did when he took the last cookie. "please." I added hastily, manners never hurt no-one, and it relates to him. I pulled my hands away and neither of them moved.

good I had some authority.

"Jake, why?" Oh god not a whingy Seth he looked like he was going to cry, time for me to leave the room, it was obvious angry Seth was gone.

I nodded my head at Jake who nearly shouted DON'T LEAVE ME!

"Bye..." I mouthed behind Seth's back smiling and waving before grabbing the door and running out.

I began to pick up speed while running towards the darkness I called trees, pulled my clothes off and phased.

I cleared my head and pictured the leaves around me not sure of who else could see my thoughts.

_leah is your brain broken? _Embry asked.

_got nothing better to think about. _Paul sneered.

Embry and paul oh wait and Jared and Quil.

_leeeee all I can see is your surrondings cut it out. _

Ha as long as I was annoying Jared.

_Wheres Jake?_

NOOOOOO, I felt all thoughts of what just happened rushing to my head, why did he say that name.

Everybodys thoughts went blank as they read mine.

_Wow!!!_

_fuck. No. way._

_Ahh that explains Sam._

Paul began to mentally laugh when he saw seth's reaction.

_What a girl._

Thats it, only I can take the mick out of Seth and his girlyness. A growl slipped from my throat, and I mentally swore at Paul.

_Fuck off asshole._

_what you gonna do get Jacob to kick my ass. _Paul sneered back.

_Not when I can do it myself. _there I found my witty intelligence.

_cut it out you two this was just getting juicy._

_You would find it juicy with your non-existing love life embry._

_cold leeeee, cold. _

Ahhh quil jumping to his bestfriends defense.

I closed my thoughts and ran off away from them as they begged to know more.

I phased back and pulled my clothes on running down the beach in desperate need of a jacket as it had begun to rain. so long good weather. I should know to do bring a jacket I'd been living in la push for a while. even on nights out I'd bring big Jackets ruined an outfit but kept me nice and dry.

"Leahhh."

GAHHH FUCK OFF ALREADY.

I swung around and saw Sam standing there out of breath as if he'd just been chasing after me.

"where's Jake?"

"Were not joined at the fuckin' hip." I said walking off again to head home.

"leee can I talk to you?" Sam spoke walking after me.

"what are we doing now, the conga?"

I said turning of the beach onto the main road.

"well I just want to ask how come Jake.. I mean you and him."

"Why is the sky blue?"

I answered back, moving out of the way of some shopaholic with about 20 bags.

Seeing that made me think of Alice. I'd have to call and ask about her holiday, manners and all.

"Leah, theres no need for this cheek-"

"and theres no need for rascists and brutal murders, but they happen."

I turned down my street and started walking off quickening my pace to escape Sam and his demanding questions.

I swung open the door about to slam it in his face before he pushed it open and let himself in.

"do you _mind..." _I asked frowning at him, why the heck did he think he can just come in. "thats just plain rude!"

Jake and Seth came out to see what was happening and stood in the doorway, not knowing whether to intervene.

"Leahh..." Sam said in a warning tone, he knew how I reacted when I was angry being my childhood sweetheart and all. He knew how to deal with it perfectly but now it was just really annoying I'd changed and I dealt with things diffrently I didn't _need_ him telling me to calm down, I also didn't _need_ him telling me how dangerous I was putting my trust in Jake and most importantly I didn't _need_ him in my life.

I turned to Jake and spoke to him.

"please get rid of him." and I walked past him grabbing his hand before letting go and walking into the kitchen.

"RIGHT JAKE-" Sam voice carried after me, obviously starting an arguement.

loud voices began to compete with each other, whether Seth took Sam's side I couldn't work out.

I sat myself down in the kitchen my head in my hands as tear fell down my face into my lap.

why I was crying I didn't know I just felt full of sadness... and I cry rarely so I'm aloud to owkay.

I must of fell asleep because when I opened my eyes I was lying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

I sat myself up and rubbed my face my eyes were all red and puffy I coulld just tell, Not attractive.

I glanced around the room and saw Jake sat in the chair just looking at me.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to him throwing myself into his lap and cuddling myself into his embrace.

"You okay?" he asked, his face in my hair.

Sat here everything was pretty fine.

I nodded my head "Yeah... Yes I am." He pulled us both up and sat us on the bed more comfortably.

"What did Sam say?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

" alot, wouldn't listen to me, Seth got rid of him in the end."

"seth!" I tilted my head up and looked into Jake's dark eyes he locked with mine smiling and nodded.

"Yepp, by the way he's cool with us now just no public affection." I layed my head back down on his chest and laughed.

"What did you say..."

"What he wanted to hear, I promised I wouldn't hurt his sister."

Awwww bless Seth such a sweetie, I will bake him some cookies.

We talked abit more him mostly talking to me, as I felt my eyes drooping.

"I'm gonna go-" he said beginning to get up.

"No stay, just _stay." _I kept hold of him and his arms wrapped round my shoulder tightly as my eyes closed and I flew off to glorious dreams.

**Big thank you to everyone's help this week :)**

**Jada91 you kick ass dude :D thanks for the great reviews x**

**My authors notes get bigger & bigger :|**

**I think its because I find so many things intresting to talk about.**

**Peachy refrences due to me and my friend who in fact did say this :) **

**REGENALD :) is long for reg, fact of the day.**

**REVIEW PLEASE X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Internet in a stick goodbye!**

**Itunes still hasn't crashed and is giving me rewards .**

**and I have to restart my internet.**

**Yeah...**

**This chapters for Ryan ,**

**who just made me laugh.**

**Yeahhh and for emily and hajjir for the dinnertime on friday**

**and the lads playing poker good times good times.**

**More people are favouriting and alerting this story **

**soooo thank you :)**

**I'm happy to know people are reading my work.**

**Reviews would be nice if you could spare a minute to make me happy.**

**So dedications done lets get on with it. ^.^**

**Chapter 19**

**Leah's POV :)**

Jake was still asleep when I woke up. Sun shone on his face giving it a golden shimmery effect as he lay on his side, eyes closed a small smile playing on his lips. I glanced at the red lights on my alarm clock telling me it was 9:05 am.

I pushed my self up untangling from his arms carefully not to wake him and walked across the room curling up on the window seat and staring out onto the horizon.

My room has an amazing view, it looks right out onto the beach and I always loved to watch the sun rise.

I sat for about an hour basking in the suns warmth, just staring out on to the beach which was empty apart from the odd dog walker or a surfer, yeah, people surf here.

Jacob, woke a couple of times before turning over and going back to sleep, clutchingly wildly around before falling silently back into his sweet dreams.

I got up and went for a shower, spending a while in there, just letting the water run down my back and my shoulders, before washing my hair and climbing out of the shower.

I plugged in my hair dryer and spent a good half hour drying my locks thourly so they lay on my shoulders in neat curls.

I pulled on A pair of matching cotton underwear then skinny white washed jeans and a baggy vest top with the words: 'lifes a game', before applying my make-up so that it looked natural.

I went back into my room finding my jewellery box and pulled out some little anchor earrings and a matching necklace.

Nothing wrong with a little bit of jewellery.

The smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs and I coul hear Seth deliberatly banging pans to wake me and Jake up. I closed the door so the sound became muffled.

Let sleeping dogs lye, or whatever the heck it is.

I sat down in front of my big mirror and checked out my reflection.

I looked good my olive skin had a glow to it and my eyes shined while my hair framing my face.

I continued staring into the mirror when a face appeared beside mine.

"Jake, you're awake." I said spinning around as he threw his arms around me. hey that rhymed.

"How long have _you_ been awake?" he asked steering us over to the window seat, sitting me so I was perched on his lap.

I looked at the clock again realising it was nearly midday. What a lazy sod that Jacob Black was.

I shrugged my shoulders, "not long... sides I've not even been downstairs, so if you hurry up we can go down together. You can use my shower."

He kissed my cheek before running out of my room and came back in about 10 seconds later with clean clothes in one hand, so he could grab a towel of the pile with the other. he closed the door with a wink and I heard the shower click on.

I sat cross legged in front of the window the suns rays lined on my face and arms as I sat listening to the water running.

Jacob came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. Just his Jeans on as he towel dried his short locks, while I washed a grin playing on my face.

Once he was all dressed, with a little help from me, and we took a _little_ longer than needed, we ran down the stairs into the kitchen where Seth, Quil and Embery sat a pack of cards between them.

"Mornin." Seth said not looking up. "Got any 4's?" he said directing the question at Quil.

"here," he tossed a card at Seth before turning to us. " only just woke up?" he said with a smug face. "must of been a _looooong_ night."

"eughhh Quil shut up!" Seth said grabbing the six pack of coke lying on the table and threw it at him.

For a mere person that would of hurt but to a wolf it was like a feather being threw at him.

"I would of gone with the toaster." I said gliding past them to the fridge and grabbing another six pack of coke before turning around and throwing at quil with force.

I threw him a sweet smile before turning to Jake who was just Watching with total amazement.

" I'd of expected that from Embry." Jake said suddenly including himself in the conversation.

"Oh_, I _have _alot_ worse than that..." Embry suddenly getting involved aswell, "like-"

"Embry -shhhh this conversation is over." Seth said throwing his fist down.

It was silent for a minute everyone just glancing around at each other.

Embry sent evil smiles my way, while Quil looked guilty and Jake just looked with total admiration.

"Got any 9's" Quil said starting the conversation again and then everyone began in loud tones.

Jake came over to me, his lips at my ear. "what do _you_ want for breakfast?"

"You're making?" He nodded at me. "anything will do... be right back just want to look at something."

I walked away from him, past the bunch of giggling girls playing cards or whatever, into the living room.

I knelt down in front of the cupboard mom kept all the photo albums in.

I pulled the one out at random before realising it was the one of Seth's 12th birthday.

I flicked through them glancing at various nerds with balloon hats, before finding one of Seth and Jake Both holding balloon animals and face painted as tigers.

OMG! I laughed for what seemed like forever before carrying on with my blast from the past.

I turned the page and there was Quil and Embry staring out at me Cake all over their faces. God what boys.

The next picture was me and Sam, his arms around me as he stared into the camera while I gazed at him.

The next picture was me and Sam feeding each other cake.

I pulled the two pictures out and tossed them into the bin.

The next picture was me, Seth and Jake. Jake trying his hardest to get his arm round my shoulder while Sam looked on jealous in the background, Has to be my favourite.

I continued glancing through the pictures, binning the ones with me and Sam, before reaching the end of the album.

I pulled out another album this one was just random pictures of us as kids.

OMG! the front picture was Me, Jacob and Seth butt naked in the sea.

That shouldn't be allowed!

I flicked through the beach ones until I found one of us in mcdonalds.

Me wearing a fancy pokka-dot dress my hair in tight ringlets, I looked about 6.

Why did my parents insist on dressing me up as a doll.

Jake was wearing beach shorts and no top.

while Seth had on a stripy t-shirt and denim three quarter length, All of us holding little happy meals.

I was about to turn the page again, when Jacob appeared at the doorway.

"What you doing?" He said walking towards me.

I threw the album on to the floor and pushed myself up.

"nothing." I said walking myself over to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me back over to the numerous photo albums scattered across the floor.

"Whats this?" he chimed kneeling down and grabbing one of the photo albums nearest to him and opening it.

It opened up to a picture of me, Seth and Jake all sat round the table Jacob trying to blow _my_ birthday candles out while I hit him.

He broke out into a low chuckle so that I could only just hear it with my wolfy hearing and pulled me down beside him, Before turning the page again.

**Inspiration for the naked beach pictures goes to Alice.**

**Who really should check her photo's before whipping them out.**

**LOL good times my lovely :)**

**Review ?**

**Hale yeahhh :L**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back!**

**I blame sunjay who keeps distracting me with awsome msn conversations.**

**Okay, big thanks to alice and chandini for friday lunch planning, t'was amazing.**

**and too zohra for making hot chocolate thursdays a tradition. :D**

**were we run home, with burnt toungues and laugh at martin :)**

**And to elliott who really knows how to dance to lady gaga.**

**so this chapters basically for you lot and to my awsome new reviewers :)**

**yes, that means you ;)**

**now who wants some awsome wolfyness ,**

**Chapter 20**

**Leah's POV,**

We were walking down the beach hand in hand and bare footed, it was like something out of a movie, we'd left the house an hour ago after studying many photo albums and Jake helped me dispose of all the pictures of me and Sam.

Seth didn't come in the room, he left to go to Embry's. I have a feeling theres going to be alot of awkwardness if me, jake and Seth are alone in the same room.

The sun was setting into the see while jake pulled me towards the water so it ran across my feet.

The sky was a beautiful redish gold and it made the reflection of the sea look pink.

I'd texted alice asking her about her holiday and all, but left my phone at the house, so who knows if she replied and right now who cared.

We fell back on to the sand curled up together looking at the now rising moon.

" A full moon Leah, you realise what this means." Jake laughed whispering into the night air.

His little joke about stereotype werewolfyness was quite funny.

" Oh the horror."

We sat like that for a while not at all worried about the cold night air which was like a refreshing breeze against our hot skin.

We didn't really speak, just stared up at the dark skies hand in hand all rolled up into one we were that close.

After a while he pulled me up and started to carry me back down the beach, I wrapped my legs round his waist and snuggled my face into his neck kissing down his jaw.

His skin was so warm and smelled so diffrent to anything i'd ever exsperineced, literally heaven on earth.

We went back to his house just because it was alot closer and less busier.

He carried me in and dropped me gently onto his bed before climbing in beside me and pulling the sheets around us. his head resting on my shoulders.

We sat in silence and after a while his gentle snores filling the room and eventually putting me to sleep.

*******

when I woke up, I was in the bed alone, but wasn't worried as I heard Jake down the hall whistling away to himself.

I pulled myself up rubbing my eyes and glancing around.

I jumped up out of bed, straightening my clothes and pulling down my risen t-shirt, before stretching and heading down to the kitchen cautiously.

When I reached I stopped in the doorway biting down the smile sliding across my face as I saw Jake dancing around the kitchen.

He turned around suddenly, and noticed me his russett skin becoming redder as he stared at me shocked and embarrased.

"I liked the little ass wiggle there" I said winking at him before sittting myself on the counter.

He sprang back into action clearing his throat before saying "good morning."

"good morning to you too baby."

He spun around cocking an eyebrow at the new nickname.

Before shaking his head and continuing with his cooking, when he was done he sat himself down at the table and began eating.

"chuck me an apple Jake."

He looked up at me and tossed me a apple I caught it thanks to my wolfy reflexes.

"where's Billy?" I asked biting into my apple.

"he went to see charlie 'bout something. Why?"

"just asking, mind if I go for a shower?"

"sure go ahead." I tossed my apple core into the bin before heading out of the room.

I stopped beside Jacob and leant down beside him kissing his cheek.

"You can do better than that can't you?" he teased.

I swung my arms around his neck and gave him a full on kiss, sitting myself on his lap.

when I pulled away, I walked out of the kitchen laughing at the look of utter shock on his face.

I spent a while in the shower just looking through Jacob's shampoo's and settled on a simple mint smelling one.

after used his coconut body wash, I climbed out and grabbed a big fluffy towel of the rack before wrapping it around me.

I opened the door and walked down the hallway the cool air hitting me after being in a steaming shower.

I walked into his bedroom and dryed myself setting the towel down on the bed until I realised I had nothing to change into.

"JAKE..." I shouted towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," he said swinging the door open before turning and closing it again. "sorry." he said sheepishly through the door.

I felt my cheeks get a little warmer. "s'owkay, can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"sure sure, second drawer."

I walked over and opened the second drawer pulling out a baggy grey t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

It came to mid-thigh and gave the impression of a mini dress.

I stalked over to my pile of clothes and found my underwear and pulled it on.

Before walking out of his room and into the living room were Jacob was sat watching some random baseball match.

I walked over to were he was at and he opened his arms welcoming me to his embrace,

"Come here,".

I snuggled into his arms just getting comortable when the phone rang.

I groaned as he leant forward to grab the phone.

"sup'" He said acting as he didn't care but his face looked really annoyed.

I snuggled back close to him, my fingers walking up his chest.

"yes,why?"

He glanced down at me as I noticed the curiousity in his tone, he gave me a reassuring smile.

"No , Quil and Embry were." He said sitting himself up so I nearly fell off his lap, but he grabbed my arm keeping hold of it and pulling me back into the hug.

"You sure? Because it didn't sound like it- okay sure... bye."

He put the phone back, "That was Sam."

"and he wanted?" I asked trying to control my irritation.

"to know who was running."

I looked up at him confused before changing the subject.

"owkay then whatever, what are you doing today."

"whatever you're doing" he said nuzzling his head into my throat and kissing along my collarbone.

"well I need to go home and get changed." I said before catching his lips with mine.

It lasted quite awhile as our mouths moved together as if dancing, only pulling away to remove his T-shirt then, I joined lips with him again. He tasted off spearmint my favourite, and I should really stop rambling in my head.

We only pulled away because the doorbell went, and I jumped off Jake's lap running to the door to answer it while he found his shirt.

It was Quil, Embry and Seth. Seth looked away as soon as he saw me, were as the other two ogled.

I looked down to see what was wrong and realised he probably wasn't happy at me wearing Jake's shirt.

"sorry if were interrupting_ anything._" Quil said as Jake came down the hall just pulling a shirt over his head.

"Well -no." He said noticing Seth who appeared to be examining his shoes. "come in."

As they all rushed into the house I grabbed Jake by the hand and pulled him out of the house .

"I'm gonna go home and get changed." I started to walk down the path before he grabbed me and pulled me to him again.

"In that?" I looked down to see what he meant.

"Yeah , I only live five minutes away."

"and what would the neighbours say Leah Clearwater, turning up at this time in only an oversized t-shirt."

"Fuck the neighbours its all I've got."

"hang on." He said scooting into the house and coming back with car keys.

"You're trusting me with you're car, like seriously." I could feel the shock on my face

"Yeah, just be careful." He smirked at me.

God the guy seriously was in love I mean no one got to drive Jake's car. NOONE, it was his baby.

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around his neck and leant on my tippy toes to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek, before turning and getting into his car.

He stood in the doorway watching while I backed his car out of the driveway before the tyres screeched and I was gone.

**Sorry this is so late I had wrote this earlier in the week but it got deleted. :(**

**I have been really busy planning things for the summer holidays and all, because yes tomorrow is the last day :D.**

**Much love to the reviewers.**

**REVIEW x ;D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I have millions of inspiring songs,**

**Which I keep listening to now thanks to download :)  
**

**So I am writing right after publishing my previous chapter.**

**Although I keep getting distracted by texts galore.**

**Yes, For chloe-anne who needs serious cheering up**

**  
and for elliott he's awsome ;)**

**Also for the last day of school yes summer awaits me :)**

**Chapter 21**

**Leah's POV.**

I pushed the door open, good job it wasn't locked I didn't have my key. But things arn't really locked around here you can leave something unlocked without it being stolen or robbed, I guess that was abit of a plus of living on the rez.

Thanks to Jake's car, I got home undetected although when I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door my next door neighbour peered round his rather ratty net curtains eyeing my 'dress' curiously. He really couldn't say anything I mean was he wearing a shirt or a tent.

When I got inside my mom was sat in the living room watching some random talk show.

She peered round, but I darted up the stairs before she saw what I was wearing.

When I got into my bedroom I pulled open my wardrobe and glanced inside , sweats, sweats and endless sweats. Ahhh I pulled out a white cotton dress and set it down on the bed pulling on some underwear from the clean pile on my bed.

pulling on the cotton dress, It was loose but fitted perfect emphasizing my figure in positive ways, It fell to mid thigh exactly the same length as the t-shirt but much more femenine. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Before pulling some red converse on and running back downstairs.

I was just about to run back out of the house when my mom appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Where were you last night?" She said her arms folded across her chest while she tapped her foor impatiently.

It really wasn't a good idea to lie to her, because it usually came back to bite you in the ass, but did I really want to tell her about me and Jake? I mean my mom new everything, but did I really want to hear her gushing about me and Jake, right now it didn't look like I did.

"Out." I said swallowing the lump in my throat and began to leave again.

"Out where?" my mom said pushing the door closed and standing in front of it, waiting for an answer. Oh god how do I speak.

"I- I was at the Beach." Technically I wasn't lieing so I couldn't feel guilty right. Wrong.

"Well how come your only coming home now at" She looked at her watch " 11:54 to be exact, and in Jake's car?" She said smugly.

"well, I fell asleep on the beach and went to Jake's to borrow his car." That sounded belivable right?

"Then Why were you wearing one of his t-shirts?"

So, she did see, fuck she has the eyes of an owl.

"What is this 20 question's?" Now that really wasn't going to help If anyone could have a worse temper than me it would be my mother who I inherited it from. "What I meant was why do you care so much?" I said before she could kick off with me.

"You are my daughter Leah, and I'm allowed to be worried... now are you going to tell me whats _really _going on?"

Who was I kidding off course she could tell I was lieing she was my mother. Ah what the hey she was going to find out about it soon anyway.

"I was at Jacob's." My mom just looked at me In total shock. "No, nothing like that... well something like that." I tryed to explain without really having to talk about this with my mother. That was something I would never do. " were sorta together." I gestured with my hands before realising how stupid I looked and dropped them at my side waiting for her to speak.

"Well thanks for telling me, although I already knew."

She knew! "You knew?" I asked her sitting myself down on the stairs.

"You're forgetting I live in this house aswell, and I have a son."

Grrrrr seth!

"Seth told you?"

"well yes but it was because I asked."

Well thats understandable I sorta forgot that Jacob sleeping in my bed wouldn't go unnoticed, and Seth was bound to say something sooner or later, hmmm I guess I was just lucky it wasn't my dad.

"Well yeah, I'm gonna go-"

"To Jacob's?"

"well yeah I owe him a car." I gestured towards the window, sheepishly, before standing up and heading towards the door.

"You'll be home later?"

Didn't I refuse to talk about this with my mother.

" Truthfully, I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulders before waving and closing the door behind me, walking down the path and getting into the car before driving it away.

I flicked the radio and listened to his music I didn't know it but it was pretty good. I could feel my head bobbing away as I pulled into his driveway.

I got out of the car turning the radio of and knocked on the door.

Jake pulled open the door and I flew into his hands refusing to acknowledge the look on Seth's face, I really was going to have to talk to him later.

"Oh god that was awful." I said as he steered us into the house leading me into the kitchen throwing a 'one minute' sign towards the guys.

He sat me down on the counter and stood in front of me, we were still about the same height.

"why?" he asked kicking the kitchen door shut with his foot and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well my mum sorta saw me, and decided to play 20 questions making me admit everything before telling me she already knew about us two." note-to-self: stop gesturing with hands you look stupid.

"Oh, well atleast she knows." he pulled our entertwined hands to his mouth and kissed my knuckles I was about to steal his lips with mine, when Quil came bursting through the door.

"Dude, we need more popcorn." both off us flew around to face him, pure hatred written over both our faces. "sorry." He grimaced grabbing the bag off popcorm Jake held out to him.

"Out." Jake said pointing towards the door, I bit back a giggle because seriously I would of sound like a 15 year old girl.

"I'ma goooooo." Quil shuffled out closing the door behind him and Jake pulled me closer to him.

When we went back into the living room, I felt better. Jake certainly knew how to _cheer_ a girl up although nothing over pg-13 thanks to the bunch of furballs playing video games in the next room.

I sat in the corner away from Jake just to make Seth feel better, although when he glanced my way he didn't look to happy, even though I gave him a really friendly grin.

Jacob noticed the awkwardness because after an hour of simple answers from Seth he dragged Quil and Embry into the kitchen so that I could talk to him.

Now all I have to do is think of what to say, hmmmm.

"Seth..." I started walking over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Sup," He said nodding at me before turning away from me and carried on playing on the xbox.

"WILL YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU." I said snatching the controller away from him and throwing it behind me. "please..." I added hastily when he turned to look at me a face like thunder.

"Well then speak." He said turning round to give me his full attention after noticing my hesitation to continue.

"Well you seem to be in an awkward position, 'bout me and Jake." I said not that he had to answer it was more of a statement than a question.

"Nawh I'm cool with it all, just don't wanna see you get hurt is all Lee."

"Really, you can trust Jake... I do." I said shrugging my shoulders at him and looking at him for a response,

He paused for a moment before smiling at me and replying " 'kay."

I pulled him into a sisterly hug before saying "thank you Sethy."

"seriously shhhh,people can hear you." he said squirming out of my arms as Jake, Quil and Embry came back into the room laughing.

They resumed the game, everybody feeling a bit more comfortable now that everybody was talking freely.

After a while I left to Grab some more popcorn, we eat like wolves, Jacob followed me but Seth didn't say anything, he even laughed at the suggestive comments Quil shouted after us.

We closed the door behind us to block out the wolf whistles Embry had begun, and I spoke first.

"Seth's okay now." I said turning to face him leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, what did you say to him?" He said walking over and put his hands either side of me his lips going to my neck.

"Oh just that I trust you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck after pulling his lips up to meet mine. We broke away and he kissed me briefly once, twice, three times.

"Are you staying over tonight, If you are I might have to get another blanket seen as you hogged mine last night." He said looking me right in the eyes.

"shhh," I said pushing my finger to his lips. "You can't say anything, You snore." I said a giggle escaping my lips and before I knew it I was flung over his shoulder, my legs dangling in midair as he ignored my shouts of protest.

"Jake please put me down!" I said beating my fists on his back although it didn't help at all It just made him laugh more.

"And why would I do that." He said pulling me down so that I was in his arms still not on the floor.

"Because I asked nicely." I said fluttering my eyelashes, pulling his face into my warm hands, and pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Can't argue with that." He muttered putting me back on my feet but keeping his arms around me, responding to my kiss.

**Okay that was a pretty quick update right? :D**

**With lots of Bonding. :)**

**Review thank you x ;D**

**To Alice good ol' Ralphy times :| :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**To everyone who stayed with me first of all.**

**And to the reviewers, ****  
**

**Without you I'd be nothing.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Leah's POV**

"What took you so long to grab some popcorn ehh?" Quil asked when Jake and I came back in the room hand in hand. I could feel my cheeks flushing as all of them turned to look at us, stupid darn emotions, and usually I was the best at controlling myself. I shot Quil a sneer and he looked away to the bag of popcorn in my hand.

"Do I _want _that now?" He asked winking at me, before turning to Jake with a wild grin.

"Here" Jake said throwing the packet to Quil who caught it and opened it while Seth and Embry dived across the room and began stuffing their faces, like it was there last meal.

Jacob pulled me over to a spare seat pulling me into his lap and whispered in my ear, "How do you think we can get them to leave." He said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD," Quil said looking up at us, Seth and Embry both following him looks of absolute horror over their faces, popcorn clenched in there fist an inch away from their mouths. "Super wolfy hearing?"

I looked at Jake and saw a smile spread across his face. "Get the message then did we?" He nuzzled his face into my neck and Quil looked like he was about to choke.

"Quite clearly." He managed to cough out, picking himself up and carrying the pack of popcorn with him. "Come on guys lets go." He nodded his head at Seth and Embry before throwing it in the direction of the door.

"And I'd just got a new high score." Embry said, pulling his game out of the console and following Quil, winking at me before saying, "Have fun, don't do anything we wouldn't."

"Well that leaves me able to do erm... everything." I said slyly pushing him out the door.

Seth jumped up after them and stalked out I followed them out to the front door so that we were stood in the garden.

"Bye guys." I said waving as Quil and Embry darted away. Seth was about to take off after them when I grabbed his collar. "Not so fast... tell mom I won't be home 'Kay." I smiled at him and he nodded,

"Sure thing lee... Be careful yeah?" He lowered his voice and peered behind me where I can only guess Jake was stood, before turning his head towards me and given me his trademark puppy dog eyes.

OH GOD, My little brother.

"Sure, sure." I guess I've been in Jake's presence to long, what can I say it's quite catchy.

He pulled me into a hug before running off after Embry and Quil.

I was about to turn back towards the house when I noticed Jake by my side and he whisked me up 'bridal' style.

"Come on Jake seriously, Put me down." I said turning my head to look up at him.

A big grin was displayed across his face, his eyebrow tugged up tightly as he gave me his 'take me to bed eyes.'

I breathed out my breath all shallow, and broken, before I gathered myself and looked him in the eye.

"Please Jakey." I said fluttering my eyelashes and making my eyes all big and pleading.

He stopped and breathed in quickly placing me on my feet quicker than I knew what was happening.

Ha he can't resist me.

But before I could do anything else I was pushed against the wall as Jacob's lips crashed to mine in a wild frenzy, his sweet breath fanning my face as he snaked his tongue into my mouth and before I knew it our tongues were moving together like they were dancing.

I pushed one foot against the wall to hold me steady and pulled away.

He looked at me with curious eyes, before I managed to say what was on my mind.

"We're outside your house, and it's going to rain." I blurted out, he just looked at me a moment longer before he laughed, grabbed my hand and whisked me off into his house.

He closed the door behind him and pushed me against it as gently as he could.

"We're inside now." He whispered against my neck, his arms curled around my waist.

"So we are." I pushed my lips too his eagerly, my arms curling round his neck as I tugged gently on the short locks at the back of his head, pulling him closer to me so I was leaning against the door and he was leant on me, his body heat rushed through me and I cursed the use of clothes at this moment in time.

His lips moved from mine across my cheek to my neck as, he trailed his chin up to my earlobe and took it between his teeth gently. His cool breath flowing across my flushed skin.

I pulled his face back to mine eagerly while running my hands down his back as I wrapped one leg around his waist and he picked me up with the other.

He backed away from the door stumbling down the hall because he wouldn't pull his lips away from mine; He cradled me to his chest as he battled with the door handle, before I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed his hands away and opened the door for him, as he flew into the room, kicking it closed with his foot and pulled me onto his bed.

He pulled his lips away from mine and looked me in the eye. I peered at him through my lashes, nodding my head once, before winking and jumping on him.

His arms roamed my waist exploring my body, as I struggled to pull his t-shirt over head without removing my lips from his, but when I finally realised it wasn't gonna work like that I pulled away and whipped it over his head throwing it to the floor.

I ran my arms down his smooth chest feeling each stomach muscle tense under my hand, his hot skin warmer too touch than normal, before he gasped and pulled the hem of my dress into his hands and swung it over my head, so I was left sat there in my bra and panties.

He breathed in sharply as his eyes roaming my body, as if it was all new to him. Although he'd seen it plenty of times before and fully naked. His eyes widened and his breathing became unsteady and I just as I couldn't take his scrutinizing anymore he looked up at me, raising one of his eyebrows and smirking at me.

"Plannin' something, were we?" he said jerking his head at me.

I looked down too see what he meant.

FUCK.

So, I mistaken the underwear on my bed for washing but it was actually some of that retched lingerie Alice had bought me. Okay we can save this.

"Like it?" I tilted my head to one side and crawled closer to him, as he opened his arms out into a _very_ welcoming embrace.

I dug my fingers into his hair and guided his lips to mine, as his hands ran down my body lingering on my hips were he would trace a circle and start again.

I could taste the sweat on his skin as I brushed my lips down his strong jaw line down his neck stopping to kiss his Adam's apple as he gulped.

He pulled me into his lap as he sat back against the headboard, his eyes dark with lust and longing and he couldn't wait much longer.

I tugged on his sweats, he jerked his hips up so I could pull them down to around his ankles, and he kicked them off so they flew across the room and draped itself around a chair.

His hand caressed my skin before it snaked around my back and fiddled with the hook on my bra.

Just as he'd figured out what to do, A door slammed somewhere in the distance, pulling up out of our lusty haze.

"I'm home son." The familiar voice of Billy black travelled along the halls. "Jake?"

I looked at him my eyes wide with horror as he looked back at me with a blank expression.

"Answer him damnit." I whispered to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them madly, before he caught on.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'll be right out dad." He shouted stumbling up from the bed and searching madly for his clothes.

I followed, finding my dress tumbled up with jakes t-shirt which I turned to toss to him, before pulling my dress over my head, and sorting out any ruffles.

"Jake, What are you doing in there?" Billy shouted down the hall, from the kitchen.

"I was plannin' on doing Leah." He muttered under his breath looking up at me with apologetic eyes and a sly grin. "Nothing, I'm coming now." He shouted, walking towards me while he ran his fingers through his hair. Sex hair.

"What now." I whispered, shuffling around to fine where I'd kicked off my shoes.

Oh god there not here. Did I even wear shoes?

No fuck wait, ones here, it was tossed under his bed quilts.

And the other one is... In the hall. Great.

Jacob seemed to notice my distress because he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a tender kiss on my neck.

"Leah, baby... maybe we should just tell hi-"

"Jacob something you want to tell me." Billy's voice travelled to us cutting over Jake's sweet reassurance.

I looked at him turning in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It's now or never, baby."

**Okay so I realise this is so damn late, and for that I am genuinely sorry.**

**So sorry I pinky promise to update soon.**

**My summer has been really something.**

**But this chapter would of been uploaded earlier but I had deal with something, really important.  
**

**Thank you to Alice, (Y)  
**

**I would genuinely be some seriously messed up person without you.**

**And hajjir, because of her first aid tips. :L**

**Please review (: x**


End file.
